Shifter
by Myrddin LeFay
Summary: AU! 3RD YR plus. If you had a dark fate forced on you, and found your power to shift your form and take on the form of any living being you've touched, personality included; what would you do? For Harry Potter his options become clear when he discovers his power when he's attacked by his Uncle, and chooses to hide in plain sight, at Hogwarts, and taking back a stolen freedom.
1. I

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, any of the fictional locations or characters from the Harry Potter series or any other authors work. This is a work of reworked fiction using the world of Harry Potter. However, I do own this plot and any original characters hence forth created for the purposes of this story.  
_

**Shifter**

**I**

Harry Potter was a young boy nearing his thirteenth birthday. However, he wasn't having the greatest time, and he couldn't care less about his birthday at that point in time as he was much too busy, as he screamed out in pain. His blood spurted from his lips and staining his mess of black hair. His glasses were smashed, now in pieces on the floor somewhere forgotten. His otherwise stunning emerald green eyes were red, swollen, and sore with tears and an anger that wouldn't die: He would not beg.

He was a boy wizard, and he didn't know how to use magic without a wand, so he couldn't defend himself as it was unfortunate that he never saw the attack coming from his racist non-magical uncle. His wand was now lying beside him useless as his uncle had been clever enough to get to it, and now it was in several pieces of brown wood with a twisted and once majestic feather looking like it could have come from a pigeon rather than an elegant phoenix.

Harry was not having a very good day as he withered on the floor of his room. It was a small room, and the Dursley's; his 'family' (and yes, he did air quote within his thoughts when referring to them as 'family'. He couldn't help it as they were only family because he was told so). He used to sleep and spend a lot of time in the tiny cupboard under the stairs, but once he received his invitation to magic school addressed to that cupboard they got scared and gave him his cousin Dudley's second 'SECOND' bedroom.

He was only blood related to his cousin and aunt, but never wanted to openly acknowledge that. It was his Aunt Petunia's lasting hate and jealousy that Harry's mother Lily Potter nee Evans for being a witch, something that one was born to be. It was in the blood, or DNA that some normal people could have children with magical powers, and they got invited to a school for magic to learn to control their powers.

When Lily Potter, nee Evans died at the wand of the darkest, (in his own opinion at least), wizard of all time - or at least in the past few centuries that Petunia was given custody of Lily's son, Harry. Petunia was still bitter, and in her pettiness she started taking out her anger and hate on Harry, which transitioned on to Vernon; her husband, and he grew to hate the child when he had never even met the boy's parents before.

Harry wrestled with the burning pain in his ribs while his uncle looked down at him in hatred. Harry didn't know where his aunt and cousin were, but suspected Vernon sent them out. His aunt may have been malicious, and hit him on occasion, but if not for her, Vernon would have killed Harry long ago, but then she did have a healthy level of fear for the magical world, so wasn't completely stupid as she knew that Harry would be famous.

He would be the Wizarding Worlds Saviour. They would all know of him and praise him for the Dark Lord Voldemort's vanquish from their midst, and if they discovered they had hurt him; they would likely end up as toads for the rest of their lives, or worse, wizard prison.

However, Vernon didn't seem to care anymore. He sneered down at the small boy. He was a huge man with a twitching grey moustache, and short swept hair wearing a white shirt stained with crimson life. His face was an unhealthy plumb colour from his anger, and his eyes were bloodshot.

Indeed, it had not been a good day for Harry James Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, The Saviour of the Wizarding World, and insert other titles he would be known by in other countries who felt relief that Voldemort was vanquished and thankful of the Potters, and mournful at their great loss.

Harry had just gotten 'home' (yes, the air quote again, as he had no home, and if he did he would consider Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry his home, thankful that it was a boarding school so he didn't have to be 'home' except for the summer holidays, unfortunately).

His uncle had picked him up from Kings Cross Train Station. He knew there was something odd about his uncle. He was happy; fake happy, but happy; he was 'trying' - well that was what Harry had initially thought.

He thought his uncle had come to his senses, or at least someone had used magic to make him seem to have seen reason, but it was all a ploy of his uncles.

Then they got into the house and things turned dark; for Harry at least as he was startled as he was dragged up the stairs with his trunk that contained all of his personal effects and belongings that Harry used at school, books, potions supplies, clothes, uniforms and other things.

Vernon took great pleasure as he slammed his giant foot through Harry's trunk before grabbing Harry and finding his wand hidden away in his pocket before snapping it into several pieces before he first slamming his meaty fist into Harry's face, knocking him to the ground in dizziness.

The behemoth of a man made Harry watch as his Nimbus 2000 was shattered to pieces, and that was a gift from his Head of House, Professor McGonagall his first year as a present for her new seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Vernon didn't stop at Harry's broom but went on to systematically destroy everything Harry owned, except for one thing that wasn't breakable; his Invisibility Cloak.

Harry had screamed himself hoarse for the man to stop, but he took great pleasure in everything he did, but had to settle for throwing his cloak to the side for later disposal.

All of Harry's stuff, and he never did have much, from presents from friends to school supplies all lay around the room in pieces, even his cauldron had been en-caved by a large foot slamming down on it. It was lucky his familiar (snowy owl) Hedwig had flown from Hogwarts as her cage had been squashed to a non-recognisable mess. He didn't know what his magic would have done on its own if he watched this monster hurt his pet.

Harry looked up from where he lay on the floor; a bloodied mess. "I'll get you b-back Vernon!" he spat out through his fear, after all he fought a seventy-foot-long basilisk the year before and won.

The man snorted and sneered down at the boy. "I should have drowned you as a baby! You no good for nothing sponger!" he hissed out enraged.

Harry spat out blood at his feet. "Me…! You crap for brains! It was you sponging off my hard work! You were treating me like a slave!"

Vernon roared out in anger and kicked Harry into the wall behind him where he fell sitting up against the wall limply. "I don't care boy because I'm going to kill you and then take my family far away!"

"Someone will find you, and you will die!" Harry roared back as he tried to find a way to escape. He knew the neighbours wouldn't do anything if they hadn't already. He knew they were nosey enough to know the Dursley's were lying bastards.

If someone had ever called in the authorities, then someone came and got the Dursley's freed. But then it was more than likely that whatever wards Dumbledore had around the house kept the other muggles ignorant to keep him 'safe', (note the air quotes).

Harry shook from fear and pain. _I wish I was as big as Hagrid, as big and powerful as Norbert, _he sobbed to himself as he knew he had to do something. _I would show him. He would finally understand what it's like to have someone bigger than him beating him up or be burnt within my dragons breathe._

Harry felt an odd sensation through his body as he chose to die fighting, and maybe his magic would save him. He charged on a broken leg with several fractured and broken ribs but he didn't feel the pain he thought he would as white light burnt like a molten river of rapids through and over his skin when he slammed into Vernon as the man's eyes widened in terror, flames burst and churned from his maw.

However, Harry stopped still where Vernon had stood before and looked to the wall to see Vernon on the floor clutching his gut with blood splattering from his mouth, and huge slashes deep into his gut with singed shirt and his left arm was red and crispy burnt.

Looking to himself the odd white light was fading from grey scales as his clawed right hand became something more human, only massively oversized. Harry felt his head crack into the flimsy ceiling as he hunched over, towering over the wimping and crying Dursley. He sneered down at Vernon with loathing and rage while the man could only stare up through his pain in terror.

Harry had stopped crying and he couldn't remember feeling so good in his life, but he didn't feel completely like - well himself. The being ridiculously huge was one indicator that he wasn't himself. He was Harry Potter, but he was certain he wasn't as well; his appearance at least, but there was something in his head; like an ich that wasn't him. He ignored Vernon where the man whimpered and cried while blood was gushing from his mouth and wounds to the mirror Dudley broke on the old cupboard in the room.

"I'm Hagrid?" he asked himself in Hagrid's voice with Hagrid's Northern accent with Hagrid staring back out of the mirror at him with a huge dent in the ceiling from his massive height and he still had to hunch over, and realised he did not like having a beard, especially such a big bushy and wiry one. "I never imagined Hagrid was as strong as this, but to hold back so much strength; impressive. But more pressing what the hell am I, and did I almost turn into a flipping dragon? How do I change back?

"I can't be a meta-umm…-morph person, well a magical shape-shifter," he said unsure what the correct term was as he heard a brief bit about them in transfiguration. "They don't change like me, and can't turn into dragons, and certainly can't change their clothes form too," he said as he looked down at his large brown outfit with huge moleskin overcoat.

"Anyway, a meta-whatever couldn't emulate feelings or accents, and… wow, I can see… without my glasses!" he declared in awe. "That is incredible, and I never realised how blind I must have been before; Hagrid must have some enhanced senses or something, and… yep, going mad and talking to myself!"

Harry-Hagrid turned to Vernon with a vicious grin while he was whimpering on the floor, nearing the Doors of Death.

Harry realised Hagrid didn't understand the concept of child abuse, but now he could, or Harry could now he used Hagrid's form as his own, and he realised that from the emotional response he had in Hagrid's body that the normally friendly giant of a man would have killed the Dursley's back when they first met. If the fat thing had murdered him – Hagrid would have hunted, him. It was a strange feeling Harry had as he realised Hagrid cared a lot about him almost fatherly – or grandfatherly as Hagrid was in his sixties.

The fat man struggled for breath, as Harry-Hagrid grabbed him by the neck and lifted him from the ground and squeezed his throat tightly as he almost missed his own movements as his anger was so fierce.

"Not so tough now I'm not a twelve-year-old little boy, are you, Dursley!" Harry-Hagrid growled out. Vernon didn't even struggle as the life left his eyes; he wasn't able to, and Harry-Hagrid almost had a panic attack when he realised, he had just killed someone.

Harry dropped Vernon's lifeless body to the floor and shook his head as he realised those were the emotions Hagrid would have felt losing control of himself, but he wasn't Hagrid. He calmed down with deep breaths as he thought about what he could do, and more importantly, how to cover up the murder.

He frowned as he ducked his head and grabbed the door handle, and accidentality ripped open the door breaking it off its hinges. He shrugged as he threw the door to the floor and tried to fit through the gap, growling in frustration. He was now too big to fit. Why the heck couldn't he be someone smaller, like himself?

Harry had to change back to fit; the problem was he did not know how to do that, or he would have already. If only Hermione was there, she would be able to figure out what was going on. He sighed; she was the smart, yet bossy and condescending friend. Though, she really needed to learn when to shut up because nobody cared all that much about everything she read about, she wanted to brag about, especially him.

He felt something stirring within his magic as the white ripple of light burnt in a caress through his skin again and it tingled coolly through his blood, and he started shrinking with his clothes changing into a Gryffindor school uniform. However, it wasn't the type the boys wore, as this one had a skirt. He gulped as he was smaller than – well him. Harry put his right hand up his skirt to find he was the first girl he ever touched there before, or when he rushed back to the mirror, Hermione.

His mind was on overdrive trying to recall books she had read but couldn't as Harry had never read those books. He wondered mildly as he stopped enjoying the feel of his first ever, 'girl part' (even over panties he thought it was pretty cool) with blushing cheeks as his crinkled-brown-haired friend stared back at him with brown eyes.

Gulping, Harry felt his long hair before opening her robes and looked down at his figure and mildly noted that she would be easy on the eyes in a few years if she got over being so rough on the ears. Some boys in his dorm thought looks were all that mattered, but if you didn't like what spewed out of their mouth too, and vice versa then that was no grounds for any kind of 'thing'.

It was kind of weird having the outline of her intellect, and knowing she wasted it on books written in most cases but morons. He smiled as he thought that as he realised those thoughts came from the Hermione 'extract' he supposed; a portion of her genetic that he - maybe he took from touch or something. That meant that subconsciously at least, Hermione wasn't a complete book worshipper.

Magic did like to do odd things, and with who Harry was, it would be unjust if he didn't have his own super awesome magical gift to even things out, or at least make life more bearable. He had to put up with so much crap because of the old Headmaster Dumbledore and whatever it was he wanted.

Harry mildly wondered whether he could mishmash physical aspects of other people so that he could be someone new before he saw Hermione sigh in the mirror, drooping her shoulders before he remembered that was him and grinned evilly. The grin surprisingly suited Hermione more over the normal good girl reprimand everyone, look. She could have gone far as an evil mastermind, but books and authority were all she cared about.

Hermione didn't see herself as able to become someone important. He realised that she cared so much about the books someone else wrote, even if she questioned them (but did nothing to prove or disprove) someone's work because they had never bullied or hurt her.

Then Hermione was so 'authoritarian' because figures of authority, teachers, and her parents were all she had before Hogwarts. They had protected her from bullies at school. She had admitted because she liked to read and answer all the questions that she got picked on and before Harry never had any friends.

Harry was sure she considered him her first ever friend, and from her feelings; he was her best friend. He couldn't get much in the way of feelings towards Ron, except she thought he was an idiot, and never going to do anything with his life.

It was interesting what he could gather from walking in another person's shoes, quite literally. Hermione really didn't consider Ron much of a friend. He was selfish, ignorant, and arrogant, especially in his stance that all Gryffindors were good, and all Slytherins were bad.

Thinking hard, trying to find her feelings and tiny shadows of thought that it drove Hermione crazy when a pureblood mage, or magical raised couldn't take one moment to remember the muggle names of things so simple while she had to remember so much more and didn't screw up.

"This is one freaky, yet very interesting power," she mused to herself thoughtfully.

"I'm a freaking girl!" she laughed, and it was much more unrestrained than Hermione ever let out. "Hermione will kill me if she ever finds out I just felt her up!" she laughed. "But then - I never know, maybe she'll gain a sense of humour over the holiday and would at least fake being flattered or something."

Her evil grin returned a moment later as he would have to strip naked later to have a good long look. It wasn't like he would ever tell Hermione because she would likely freak out, but first things first. He had to find a way to hide his murder and get away from the Dursley's when an idea struck.

"If I burn down the house with Vernon in it…" she said, trailing off as it was weird to have Hermione's much more proper accent and feminine voice before he continued, "Then before I do it I make a distress call to the police; maybe if I'm lucky they'll think I died in the fire and was incinerated, and that Vernon murdered me!"

But first he had to change clothes. He looked down and thought hard; it seemed to happen through need, so he just 'felt' it. It wasn't a difficult emotion to conjure.

It all seemed quite simple after that as streams of white light burst around her clothes leaving her wearing dark blue hipsters with white running shoes with a blue top and black hoodie with red stripes on the sleeves. He would have to work on figuring out better girls' clothes, maybe check out some stores or magazines and catalogues in the future.

"Best power in the world!" she praised himself as that was useful.

"Okay," she giggled. "So, these powers won't be hard to master. Much easier than normal sorcery anyway."

Harry-Hermione looked around the singed and slightly foggy room, and checking the floor, she grinned as he found her moneybag and picked it up and checked on his cash and vault key. He was thankful that it had fallen out of his broken trunk and his uncle didn't see it. If the Dursley's thought for a moment that Harry had money they could take they wouldn't hesitate.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. II

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, any of the fictional locations or characters from the Harry Potter series or any other authors work. This is a work of reworked fiction using the world of Harry Potter. However, I do own this plot and any original characters hence forth created for the purposes of this story._

**Shifter**

**II**

Harry-Hermione was still in 'his' room as he looked at Vernon's torn and broken body for a few too many moments and smirked at the dead man. He found that she didn't care much, even if Hermione would have bitched, Harry could feel that small vindictive part of Hermione believed Dursley deserved to die like he did. Harry sure thought that fat piece of trash deserved to die years ago.

"Time for you to pay up," she muttered as she pulled the man's wallet from his pocket. It wasn't like a dead man needed it. "Hmm, five hundred pounds," she commented as she counted the impressive wad of cash before placing it into her trouser pocket with his wizard money. She found Vernon's car keys and grinned as she walked out of the room with an idea, she felt content with.

He or she; he wasn't sure what to refer to himself as so was somewhat confused about that, walked into the kitchen, and turned on all the stove hobs, oven and grill. She took a breath to steady her nerves as the gas was making her a little dizzy; as she picked up the phone, she dialled 999.

"Hello Emergency Services! What service do you need!?" It was a woman the other side of the phone line. She was calm, and collected, as Hermione would have thought if she had really dialled the number.

"There's a fire…!" she called out in a panic. However, this time with his original voice and accent, which surprised him as he was still Hermione, but felt a small tingle in her throat. He had just thought that it would have been better for the call to come from him.

"Please help me!" he cried out trying to keep the panic in his voice and add in some hysterics even though he felt unreasonably calm. "The house is on fire! Please help me!" he begged again, adding in some fake coughing. "It's my uncle; he went crazy this time, nobody ever believed me! He tried to set m-me on fire!" he fake choked and hacked.

"Calm down, please," the woman replied. "I have the address here, and I have fire and ambulance rescue on the way along with the police!" she said in a calm manner. "Where is your uncle now?" she asked quickly.

"He's in the kitchen!" he said in a 'choking fit'. "He banged his head while attacking-!" he hung up and ripped the phone out of the wall, smirking. "Hmm… voice emulation, quite the trick!" he said with Hermione's bossy pants voice back.

She smirked, as she searched the cupboards. He wasn't surprised to find some lighter fluid as his uncle and aunt both 'secretly' smoked and knew his uncle had one of those fancy lighters. She grinned widely as she ran upstairs and poured some on his ratty old bed and on top of Vernon.

Hopefully the crime scene team would assume that it was what Vernon used to set Harry on fire, and got it on himself in the struggle, helping to hide Vernon's real cause of death, or at least enough that they couldn't tell a man strangled him to death, and hopefully nobody would notice the claw marks as the fire should hopefully cover up the dragon breathe, which would have likely killed him without medical attention, but it still felt great to throttle the bastard to death.

Harry-Hermione left the empty canister in his uncle's hand when something hit her foot, she smiled finding his invisibility cloak as he had almost forgot about it, which would have been a shame. That cloak must be worth a fortune as he he-she knew that it wasn't a standard invisibility cloak.

Giggling with some nerves, she walked back downstairs coughing a bit as the smell of gas thickened. She opened the front door and approached the car, completely invisible as she hid under her cloak. She opened the car door and took the handbrake off and set the car in neutral gear. He had listened and watched his uncle with the car long enough to know a thing or two about some of the ways it worked.

Placing the keys in the ignition, he or she, let it roll back into the road before heading back into the house. She had seen this neat trick once on TV while he was cleaning the lounge; it was done by a Kung Fu Navy cook, and it seemed more than plausible if there was enough fuel. She grabbed some metal cutlery and opened the microwave door and flinging them in she slammed the door closed.

Harry-Hermione smirked as she hit the maximum time it would stay on for and hit start. He knew that it wouldn't take more than a few minutes at the most for the fireworks, so ran, fast, leaving the house and closing the front door behind her.

Harry wished she was someone who was in better shape for running than Hermione, but honestly couldn't think of anyone. Funnily enough it didn't even cross his mind to become him again, which was a good thing as he couldn't be seen again if he could help it, and with his powers, he could. She saw the speeding fire engine as she fled, and they were followed moments later by two police cars and an ambulance: all with sirens blazing.

Harry-Hermione almost fell when the boom rocked the ground as the house exploded the other end of the street with flames blooming up to reach the sky with thick smoke. She paused to watch for a few moments hoping he hadn't hurt any innocent people in the process of his escape, or her escape, but he couldn't afford to dwell on that.

She calmed her breathing down as he didn't need to run from the explosion now it had happened, and he was still in one piece. He could still barely believe he blew up the house and that the microwave did the job, (hopefully the explosion completely destroyed the microwave to hide that piece of evidence).

It was invigorating to pay them back and take a step on the dark side of the force, but that wouldn't mean he would be anything like Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and what he did was technically self-defence – well the murder was; the fireworks were just him winging it.

Though, killing to defend himself or not, he had a feeling if he hadn't just faked his own death he would be sent to Azkaban, and Dumbledore would likely lead the charge. The senile old nutter did put him with those 'people' after all.

Harry-Hermione did not stop moving until she reached the local shops and pulled off her cloak out of the way of cameras, and hid it in her pocket. Grinning as she saw a taxi dropping off a fair, she charged over. Before the woman driving could say or do anything, she jumped in the passenger seat with a relieved sigh, wiping sweat from her brow as she was drenched from running so much, so fast as Hermione wasn't very fit physically.

"Hope you don't mind," chimed Harry-Hermione happily as she told the driver that she wanted to go to the record store that was located next to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Of course," she agreed with a smile as she pulled out into the street. "But where are your parents?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm meeting them there," she lied. "I'm just going home from visiting a friend, but my dad's car broke down," she rolled her eyes. "He's so silly, we can afford a new one, but he likes the one we have too much; something about it being a classic."

The taxi driver laughed. "Well that's men for ya; don't like throwing things away, especially a car they've grown attached too, and even if they could afford it; they don't think of getting a second to do the normal things."

Harry-Hermione nodded in fake understanding. He wondered whether Hermione was that good at lying or whether that was him when he remembered lying was his go-to response of self-preservation when dealing with the Dursley's, and anything Dursley related.

It didn't take long to get to the Leaky Cauldron, and waving the taxi off, after paying the lady and tipping her for having to drive so far into London, Harry-Hermione turned to the dirty old looking building with plans and schemes to get himself into Hogwarts as someone knew since he recently 'died'.

Harry-Hermione had chosen who he was going to be, as he knew he could become anyone he wanted now and create a new identity. He-she could become anyone and everyone, and as soon as she-he figured that out; his-her life would be golden.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. III

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, any of the fictional locations or characters from the Harry Potter series or any other authors work. This is a work of reworked fiction using the world of Harry Potter. However, I do own this plot and any original characters hence forth created for the purposes of this story._

**Shifter**

**III**

"Finally. After so long. I'm free!" Harry-Hermione muttered, smiling at the disgusting looking pub entrance, but it was better than many alternatives; it wasn't as bad inside as out, and the rooms were always clean, bright and fresh; the pub aesthetic only had that dark and grubby look, and the outside had to look unappealing to assist in the wards keeping underage muggle-born children from giving it much of a thought as well as their muggle parents.

"Wow; that line sounded like a cheesy thing some immortal daemon would give after being freed after a few thousand years of being sealed away somewhere."

Harry-Hermione chuckled thoughtfully as she-he walked into the Leaky Cauldron pub. It was smoky and grimy, as per its look, but she couldn't smell any smoke thankfully; she would have totally gone for a more welcoming theme inside rather than that medieval fantasy inn thing – well – that could work if they went with a more fairy tale video game fantasy world pub look rather than such real world. Anyway, it was better than nothing because it had wards to protect him-her until she-he found a place he could use and set up some wards of his own.

He was glad it was crowded with dinner time patrons (people did enjoy the food), as he managed to get a room without the man behind the bar even looking at her more as he was so swamped and the Magical World did things differently – plus he was swarmed with other customers too. She walked into room 9 a few minutes later after paying for a week's stay so far, closing and locking the door behind her. He sighed in relief; she may have gotten away with his 'murder', and Uncle Vernon's real murder. But she had to wait to be sure; she just knew he couldn't be seen again – well Harry couldn't.

She flopped back, laying on the huge bed. It had huge covers of pure white cotton that were soft and so very comfortable. It was squishy to the touch, and the room was spotlessly clean and bright, just his sort of place without being too tidy as it mixed up more modern Magical World and the medieval Magical World aesthetics. It even had a homely feel to it. He felt exhausted and sweaty so as soon as she, or he was different, or there about, after a good long rest in the bed he would have a nice long shower in his private bathroom.

"Wow," he whispered to herself smirking smugly about her newfound freedom. "So, time to see Hermione starker's," she giggled as she hopped off the bed.

She hesitated for a moment before she shrugged as she investigated the body length mirror, and stripped down until she was naked, blushing brightly. He looked down her smooth body, stroking her fingers down her soft flesh from her small, growing breasts to her smooth 'area' wondering why he felt so embarrassed when he felt his touch, not Hermione.

"Hermione need _NEVER_ know about this!" he said to herself giggling in more embarrassment as she felt tingly in her lower region, as he quickly pulled her clothes back on through embarrassment. He wasn't sure how girls solved 'that' problem, and it would take some self-investigation another time to figure it out.

He honestly hadn't thought that Hermione got those feelings. Though, he was sure he wouldn't be able to play with himself as Hermione because her annoying conscience told him that it was naughty and wrong and that it was her form, not a toy, and he didn't want to feel awkward doing 'that' because he figured it was supposed to be fun.

Harry-Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes while thinking. He needed to learn how to control his shifting power. Therefore, he concentrated on thinking about his other best friend, Ron, and being Ron because he was the first person who popped into his head, destroying any mood she might have previously been in. The light burst through her skin in moments as he felt his body reforming, getting taller, it stung in a strangely pleasant way, even around the Gryffindor robes of black and red as they folded out; even looking second-hand if that was a thing as they didn't quite fit, and then it was done.

Staring in the mirror, he shook his head, trying to not look so dopey, but he could feel the lack of - what - intellect? Thought? There was certainly an abundant lack of common sense too, and no matter what he couldn't wipe that stupid look off his face.

"Wow, Ron..." he mumbled to himself in Ron's voice, shaking his ginger head as he even sounded dim if that were possible. "You look like an idiot. I wonder why I never noticed before. You got a small dick too… no wonder you always covered up and wore pants in the showers," he laughed, amused with himself, but he didn't like Ron's laugh; it was, he couldn't tell, but reminded him too much of Dudley.

He shifted his form again, and this time it took little thought on his part to turn into one of the Weasley twins. He frowned as he suddenly had the urge to cause someone some mischief. He wondered whether that was his own father coming out in him, as he was a mischief maker too, or some kind of pranking gene the twins had that he never inherited from his father, and the strangest thing was he couldn't tell which twin he was. Was it possible the twins had played the switch-a-roo prank so many times that they had confused themselves?

Shrugging Harry-Fred/George shifted again into Mr. Weasley. "Ha-ha, I'm thinking about muggle things but have a feeling like I won't ever understand them, odd… the only time I touched him was when we first met; I shook his hand, and he asked me about a rubber duck. I thought he was joking but he really was seriously asking what muggles did with them. This is brilliant, now who next? Mrs. Weasley," he shivered in disgust. He had nothing against the woman, but she ate too unhealthily for his liking and he would rather not deal with giant old - well, no.

"Um… Ginny…?" he suggested to himself as she wouldn't have that problem, and if she stayed thin and healthy and got blessed with, large, assets – well that would be awesome, but she did seem too petite, but she was cute, so that was awesome too. He took a quick breath before shifting into her and relished the shift again.

Ginny was small and wearing her Gryffindor robes like the one's she wore when he saved her life from Riddle and the diary a few months back. The cute red-haired girl in the mirror looked concerned and frightened; her brown eyes were wide and tearful as she felt fear, shame, guilt, and anything in-between.

"She-she feels so unhappy, scared, worried. Holy crap, I-I didn't think about her, she must be terrified of what she did in the chamber," he sighed sadly in Ginny's clear and surprisingly confident voice, and it made him smile a little to hear her properly before Harry-Ginny brightened as a clear thought came to mind, and it didn't hurt that Ginny's mind was surprisingly as smart as Hermione's in a more imaginative way, but thinking about it he was surprised that Fred/George was secretly smart, which should have been obvious with their pranking talents.

"I know. I'll find a way to cheer Ginny up!" She grinned. "I wonder whether I could shift into someone who doesn't really exist. Someone I could just make up from scratch? And then I could become her friend and go to Hogwarts with her, as a girl friend, or girlfriend if she was - well. No. That's kind of silly. She probably wouldn't want to be with other girls, and we're probably a little young to think about that sort of thing anyway.

"I don't think Ginny has any friends… I could feel a connection with the others, but not her. Though, could I really hide out as a girl...? Well I suppose it makes sense nobody would ever expect me to be the new girl? It might even be fun to have a… new experience that isn't terrifying and involve Voldemort trying to kill me?"

She took a deep breath, concentrating on a girl in his head. Her eyes shifted emerald green, and her hair darkened; the cute freckles around her nose and cheeks disappeared, and her uniform changed into black and blue with Ravenclaw crest; his choice because he wanted a change, and stealing a few other peoples smarts called for the blue house. Her skin got a light tan, and her nose shaped slightly differed from Ginny's. Her hair flared out naturally, longer. She was still around Ginny's age and had small feet and small soft hands; she was pretty.

"You're not a very imaginative creature?!" sang a highly amused voice. "But for a first go… yes… still not good."

She froze for a moment before she spun from the mirror in shock. She had never imagined being found out, yet at least, but sitting on the bedpost was Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix familiar staring at her. He had only just arrived as she saw the flaming embers flutter to the floor around him as they faded away. He was staring at her. He was quite the beautiful bird, scarlet and gold, and she was sure the bird had just talked to her.

"D-did you just speak to me Fawkes?" she asked with an uncertain waver in her new softer voice as she felt stupid asking a swan sized legendary bird whether he could speak when she had super powers and magic and could speak snake, so of course the bird could speak, or she could speak bird - well he was the only other creature in the room, and it was a male voice, so she felt validated that she was correct.

"Yes, of course," the bird chirped with a regal and smug tone. "You are the first creature even similar to yourself that I have met to just make themselves into the female version of themselves to hide from their problems. They'll think Lily and James had another baby before they died. In fact, if I'm not mistaken you have only taken your mothers form when she was twelve. I would try again if I was you and go for something different rather than making Harry Potter into Harriet Potter," he chuckled amused with her.

She looked back into the mirror, surprised the bird was right, and smiled a little as her mother was really cute, but no wonder her mother was so good at magic, now she took note that her mind was better than Hermione and Ginny's, but in a different, more scientific way where Hermione was the research, Ginny was the imagination, and his mum was the experimentation: the practicality.

She scrunched up her face and concentrated again. She couldn't let a stupid bird make fun of her like that, so she had to do it right this time. She could feel the change again even as she felt tiredness creeping up with hunger as she hadn't eaten anything since the Leaving Feast at Hogwarts, and she was using so much magic it was tiring.

Her eyes changed from emerald green to a sharp and deep silvery grey colour, which held an odd and unusual pigmentation that seemed both wild and deceptively innocent at the same time, and a beautiful shine to them as she mix and matched her mothers, Hermione, and Ginny's intelligence and added to it with her own; Harry's untapped mind held potential he had never noticed before he looked inside himself and others that she wanted to keep.

Her hair increased in length down to the small of her back, and slowly shifted colour, turning a black so deep it almost swallowed the light, smooth, curved, wild and loose down her back with two long tails of hair falling over her shoulders and chest, framing her face perfectly, and her fringe was loose and even with a wildness, falling gently just above her brunette eyebrows.

Her teeth straightened to near perfect white, but not so they shined or looked too perfect. Her skin was the perfect balance between white and colour with a gentle tan to the pale colour. Her nose was small and cute, and her lips a perfect red like the colour of fresh blood, and sweet and small dotting's of freckles just dotted over her nose and under her eyes.

She was going for twelve so she didn't have much in the way of chest as the feeling of the light washed over her, pumping her heart and sending that pleasant pain through her body, through her very core, and she made sure she would never have to deal with errant hairs when she got older. However, she concentrated on drawing in errant DNA from some of the stronger beings she had touched before, strengthening her body, but making sure to keep herself small – small was unassuming – unthreatening.

Her clothes shifted next. She wasn't sure how well she did the underwear as she hadn't ever thought about that sort of thing much before, but figured she got it right. She wore blue trousers with silver button tight to her small bottom and legs that ended just above her bare ankles with a tight white tee shirt with a limy green around the edges, and blue elasticated braces like straps with silver ajustable clasps attached to her completely sleeveless top holding it up over her chest. She wore small brown walking boots on her small feet with black soles and small white socks just poking up from her boots under her ankles.

Then a coat of black flowed out and around her towards her ankles, and fitting her perfectly, thin, tight and airy with a high collar, snuggling with her small body as she admired herself in the mirror.

She turned and smirked smugly at the bird. "Now tell me that anyone will ever suspect a cute, beautiful, hot young lady like me of ever having anything in common with Harry Potter, let alone blood," she asked. She had even changed her accent giving it a common royal flare to accentuate herself as more than she ever was.

"Okay, Child... that is a lot better," agreed Fawkes, surprised with her quick grasp of her new powers.

"Yeah, but how can we speak to each other? I've never heard you chatting before, and Dumbledore never mentioned phoenixes talking," she asked worriedly when that made her frightful. "Y-you're not gonna tell Dumbledore, are you?"

"Even if I could communicate with him, I wouldn't tell him anything of worth, lest of all about you," the phoenix said. "I can only speculate as to why you and I can communicate has something to do with this… power of yours," he suggested thoughtfully. "Maybe it has a huge grasp of the languages of beings you have… touched… though, you do not have the vocal capacity to speak Phoenix… but with your power, maybe you do. I cannot tell… it could be through some psychic connection for all I can tell."

"Huh? I don't quite understand," she replied, frowning in confusion as she wasn't sure she had read anything about this ability before, and she had read up on a lot of weird powers, making sure she kept Harry's parseltongue ability as it could be useful talking to snakes, but she didn't remember incorporating phoenix into her new body, but talking phoenix seemed useful too.

Fawkes sighed. "Neither do I. However, it seems that you can take the form of any being you want… probably only after you've touched them skin to skin… or I suppose skin to feather would work as well. So, you likely have all of the powers of a phoenix hidden away inside yourself somewhere."

"Oh, so I could really change fully into a Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon if I wanted?" she asked eagerly, as the thought honestly intrigued her as dragons would be cooler if she could turn into one, though frowned thinking about it as she realised Norbert the dragon was female, odd how she just knew, and maybe she would drop hints to Hagrid one day that the dragon would need a new name. She looked to her small right hand with slight-long perfect nails thinking about that claw she struck her uncle with, and the flames; she had almost transformed into a dragon then; that could have seriously been bad.

"Yes," Fawkes agreed. Though, he looked disapproving at the mere thought, or at least sounded it, as through in the song notes she could hear of his real voice and language; it may be a part of that expression?

"It also appears that you can manipulated the matter around you too," he said while she listened with rapt attention, "such as clothes and possibly even other people. You could probably shift the wind around you into a weapon if you chose. Whatever you are; you are a rare being.

"I sensed something different about you, as soon as I saw you in the Chamber of Secrets. I'm afraid that I was too out of it to notice the first time we met, and after that was still immature from after the burning as my kind, Birds of Rebirth grow up fast because of necessity or senses lack until maturity, so we're at a disadvantage for a few months. I decided to let you be and discover yourself for yourself as it would be a growing experience.

"Though, looking at the circumstances everything may have worked out if you discount the original beating because now you have no desire to tell Dumbledore of your abilities for him to try suppressing them, afraid of you growing a mind for yourself, and I don't have to try persuading you to see him for the silly old fool he has become in the past twenty or so years."

"Oh, well that's cool, I suppose, if a little - well..." she smiled as she pulled off her coat as it was hot inside and hung it on the coat peg by the door before she sat on the bed beside the post the bird sat on. "Anything else you think I should know that you might have figured out?" she asked as she leaned back on her hands and swung her legs as she tried hard to pretend she still wasn't confused by everything that was going on, but if she went with the flow she would figure everything out eventually.

"Yes, maybe you should name this new form of yours?" he suggested reasonably. "Humans tend to like names, but I suppose it is better than just calling out because then everyone nearby would turn to you too, and even phoenix take names, which become a part of us, which is why magical's can sense our names in their language," he added amused as he foresaw her question about Dumbledore knowing his name.

"Oh, okay, and you're right. I need a new name," she said with a small nervous giggle, hoping the bird didn't think she had too much time on her hands that she had thought about it before, while still a boy.

"Um… err well, how about… ...Senna?" she suggested with a grin. "After all my mother's family seemed to go with the plant name thing, and its more uncommon than something like Rose, and I don't know any other Senna's, so I figured it was kind of fitting I suppose," she laughed sheepishly, but Fawkes secretly agreed with her. "Well… umm… how about my full name being Senna… umm… and to add more flare… uh… Nightly… just because it sounds cool! Senna Nightly has a nice ring to it."

She said the last and Fawkes was startled as her accent changed further with little effort as a stream of white light momentarily caressed the girl's thin neck. She now sounded cooler - smoother than she had before with less of that posh edge she had before; it suited her better than before. She wanted to strengthen the accent to make her stand out a bit more, and honestly, it sounded a bit intimidating before, she just wanted to push the level down a little.

"Yes, well - anyway if you're done trying to become someone you were not," retorted the bird, ruffling his feathers in mild fascination. "I have a friend for you to meet…"

**To Be Continued…**


	4. IV

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, any of the fictional locations or characters from the Harry Potter series or any other authors work. This is a work of reworked fiction using the world of Harry Potter. However, I do own this plot and any original characters hence forth created for the purposes of this story._

**Shifter**

**IV**

In a flash of black and silver embers, she appeared sitting beside Fawkes. She was a beautiful black feathered phoenix with silver beak and claws taking Senna's breath away as her dark mercury eyes looked up into Senna's silver.

"This is my mate, Nifes," Fawkes introduced her. It took all of Senna's (that would take getting used too) willpower not to laugh at the 'cutlery' birds, but she had a feeling that the name had nothing to do with real knives.

"Um, Hi, Nifes," greeted Senna with a smile, trying to hold off the laugh threatening to escape her lips by chewing on her bottom lip.

"Hello," the black phoenix sung trying not to notice the girls puffed out red cheeks from suppressed laughter before looking to Fawkes with narrowed mercury eyes and a deep sigh of frustration.

"She is the boy you wanted me to stay with?" she asked interestedly as she seemed a little lost.

"Yes," he agreed with a chuckle. "This is, or should I say was Harry Potter. She is now Senna Nightly, apparently. She has quite the powerful ability and right now has no guardian, so you can take care of her."

Nifes ruffled her feathers. "I see. Well I guess it can't be helped then," she agreed with a nod as she looked over her young human charge.

"Actually," Senna piped in, interrupting them with a smirk. "That would be Senna Rose Nightly," she laughed as she had thought some more about the name, and she figured it needed the extra flow. "I figured that I would overdo the flower theme, and I heard that Rose was my great-grandmothers name," she said as her great grandmother had live just short of Lily and James Potter's deaths and was in some wedding photos, which Senna was sad to note had been destroyed, but that life was over. "So maybe," she continued. "– Just a bit… I could keep that small connection with Rose as my second name – plus it just flows so well, even better saying it out loud. Senna Rose Nightly. Hi. I'm Senna Rose Nightly. It is wonderful to meet you, Nifes."

The two birds gave her curious looks before Nifes replied with a bow of her head. "It is also wonderful to meet you, Senna Rose Nightly."

Senna laughed sheepishly. "Its embarrassing, but at the Dursley's I got bored enough to give this too much thought. It just sucked that much living there, and that was before my arsehole uncle tried to flipping murder me!" she declared with a pouty glare aimed at the two birds.

"Well, if you say so," Nifes agreed just to humour her. "But I am confused as to why you choose this female form."

"Well," began Senna nervously. "I was just feeling bad about not being there for Ginny after her ordeal through her first year and the chamber, and um, thought she could use a friend. But I guess I think I'm going to grow attached to this new me as I certainly won't have to worry about Voldemort or Dumbledore, and I can do my own thing and come up with my own schemes to mess with them and mess with their schemes, so I can protect innocent people, you know?!"

The black bird nodded slowly while she thought it all over. "I suppose that makes sense," she conceded to the point. "So how are you going to make friends with her?" she asked as she knew all about the business with the poor children from her mate.

"Um, I don't know yet," she replied sheepishly. "I'll think of some-way. It can't be too hard, and I could always be upfront and force her to let me be her best friend-."

"Well I should get back to the old git," interrupted Fawkes watching Senna nervously and wanted to get away from her in case odd ball rubbed off, but then crazy from Dumbledore hadn't, so maybe he would be fine for a while. "... Before the idiot does something stupid; he'll have no doubt discovered that you're no longer at your home, and that his devices will say you're dead."

"They will?" asked Senna, surprised by the revelation as she had expected the old man to 'monitor' her, but the old man wasn't doing a very good job as he would have let Harry die. In his ignorance he probably didn't even consider death by muggles, just death by magic. Muggles were weak compared to magicians after all, or some ridiculous notion like that.

"Yes," he agreed. "Magic can break easily when over loaded, and I don't sense any of his magic anywhere near here, so his devices will all be reading that you either have no charms watching you, or you're dead. In which case the magic would have broken anyway."

"Oh, so whatever monitoring charms he had on me and the house no longer work because my new shifting power broke them all?" she asked interestedly, and both birds nodded in agreement. "So, you think Dumbledore's an idiot too?" she asked in surprise.

Fawkes rolled his little black eyes. "Of course," he agreed. "An example being where he made you stay for most of your life, with those horrid people, with no friends, no love, and no life. Then letting you take a beating for their enjoyment, and that fat human male trying to kill you today. If Albus doesn't know how you have been treated, I'll eat the Sorting Hat!"

"Alright, alright, I already knew he was an idiot, and... that! There is no need to remind me of why, as this body may look small and weak, I assure you I made myself… so much stronger, in every way possible," she sighed falling back on the bed, lying with her legs dangling over the edge. She shifted her clothes without thought into silky black PJ's with little red cartoon bats on them, and her half boots and socks faded away into nothing, leaving her small feet bare where she happily wiggled her little toes.

"You can go home now then, Fawkes," she said with a tired sigh. "Thank you for all of your help."

He chuckled in good humour as he flamed away. Senna watched as the little phoenix-fire embers of red and yellow drifted down and reached out. One passed through her hand and disappeared. It felt warm to the touch, and like a sprinkling of sand through her fingers, which was rather pleasant.

"Get some sleep child; you'll need it to be awake when you go shopping tomorrow and arrange for Hogwarts," commanded Nifes motherly. "The goblins will keep your secret when you arrange for your inheritance to be your new-selves. I shall watch over you," she continued as Senna crawled into bed, pulling the covers up over herself, she snuggled into her pillows.

"I'll pretend to be home schooled," mused Senna suddenly. "Then, um, my dad moved back to England from travelling with me in tow, and I decided I wanted to go to a magical school so I'm being sent to Hogwarts, so he'll be free to travel for business and stuff. I'll just use my dad as I can easily play the part of a single parent and it will probably be easier to pretend being a man than a woman if I have to meet with anyone."

"It should work," agreed the bird. "Especially since you chose that accent, they would realise the lie if you weren't born and raised for most of your life in the UK, and if needed you could pretend your father went to a magical school in a different land."

"Yeah," she agreed with a gentle yawn.

Senna put her left hand out and the air vortexed softly, and sparks of light created a closed envelope within her hand. She smiled as that was quite simply the coolest thing she had ever done; turning the fluid state of air into the solid form of paper and ink as she concentrated on the message she needed to convey before it was done and she sealed the envelope around her letter.

"Could you take this to Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts, please?" she asked her newly equated familiar hoping that her owl Hedwig would find her soon, and not be annoyed that she didn't get to deliver the post. "It's still early enough; I don't want to leave it too late, and I'll need to get myself a Hogwarts letter with school supplies and stuff arranged for… redoing my second year."

Nifes sighed, flew up, and snatched the envelope in her beak, flaming away in a flash of black and silver embers while Senna smile with dreams of phoenix travel and being an awesome dragon, drifting off, finally free and happy with her incredible new beginning.

_This was the story of Senna Rose Nightly._

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. V

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, any of the fictional locations or characters from the Harry Potter series or any other authors work. This is a work of reworked fiction using the world of Harry Potter. However, I do own this plot and any original characters hence forth created for the purposes of this story._

**Shifter**

**V**

Albus Dumbledore was sweating with nerves and feeling a cold dread forming in the pit of his stomach, as his bones felt like they wouldn't stop shaking. He was wearing a crisp muggle business suit and half-moon spectacles when he finally got a good look of 4 Privet Drive, even though he could already smell the smoke and hear the hissing of flames and water. He stared in horror as the flames still poured out in a raging inferno and having spread to the houses either side.

Vernon Dursley had not made it out of the house alive. From the reports he was still inside, but so was the innocent young lad, Harry Potter.

Petunia Dursley, Vernon's wife was with their son, Dudley. They stood by the police and it looked like Petunia had just been arrested by the muggles under suspicion for child neglect and abuse, possibly more but his lip-reading skills were rusty, and he couldn't quite hear over the roar of the firehoses.

Albus watched as Petunia was placed in the back of a police car while Dudley was taken away by a policewoman who was looking to be on the verge of arresting him just for being a selfish pain in the rear, and by the sound of it he could use a good hiding to sort him out. Albus knew that people didn't do that sort of thing to straighten children out any more in the muggle world, which was part of the reason the Magical World had to ban stuff like that too, but it never did him any harm. But then it didn't work very well, just made him sneakier, so maybe it did work out for him, helping him find some craftiness.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and strode over to the police car, as the officers stood by with the door open, and when Petunia saw him, she paled and tried to shield away within the car.

"Where's Harry Potter!" he demanded; his voice full of venom.

Petunia quivered under his gaze. "I-I d-don't know," she replied shaking while the police looked at them in surprise. "P-please!" she turned to them quickly. "This man's mental!" she declared unable to mention the other 'M' word even if she wanted too.

"Do beg my pardon officers!" Albus said as he stood up straight, trying to keep his cool as was his thing, but under the circumstances wasn't very easy. "I am the headmaster of Mr. Harry Potter's School for Gifted Children, and a dear old friend to his parents after they left the very same school. When young Harry's parents died, he went to his only living relatives. What happened here?" he asked, hopeful. "I heard that young Harry was attacked by someone."

The two police officers frowned before one spoke, "yes," he agreed with a tired sigh. "We got a call from a hysterical boy, said he had told people that the Dursley's were hurting him before and nobody believed him; they were already led to believe he was a troublemaker before anyone had supposedly met him, and some people believe things to readily without evidence to back up the claims.

"But we've spoken to a few kids around the area, some of the older ones admitted that they tried to tell their parents that Mr. Potter didn't do anything wrong, and that he was being blamed for things Dudley Dursley had done. And some have even admitted that they knew that the Dursley's were abusing Mr. Potter because Dudley Dursley bragged about it, but no one would ever listen to 'kids making up stories'.

"Anyway, the phone went dead not long into the call. It's only speculation, but we believe that Venom Dursley caught the boy on the phone, and he either killed him or the explosion got them both. The gas was on, and the boy said his uncle was trying to set him on fire.

"We'll have to wait until they get the flames out to be sure. Though, this fire does seem determined to burn forever. From what a neighbour said, Mrs. Dursley is a neat freak so all of those chemicals are probably accelerating the blaze."

Dumbledore nodded, shocked. This couldn't be happening. Not here. It had been a very long time since some bastard muggle with guardianship of a magical child had tried burning them alive. He heard it still happened, even in a few western countries occasionally like the US, but the UK was so accepting in recent years. Children at potential risk were normally monitored; like Harry was, but Albus realized he had been too light on his monitoring, and now all his devices were dead; just like-.

'_Damn!'_

He needed Harry. The world needed him for when Voldemort returned to destroy him once and for all, like the prophecy foretold. Now what could he do? Without, Harry and his surprising heroic nature everything could go down hill quickly once Voldemort returned.

It was then an idea sparked into his old mind; it was crazy and likely wouldn't ferment too much, but it was something at least. The other potential boy of the prophecy: Neville Longbottom. He would do, wouldn't he? He just had to make sure Voldemort marked him too, and yes, he did realize he was being crazy and grasping at straws, but he was desperate.

"Yes, I understand," Albus sighed in frustration as he was nearly one hundred per cent sure his Longbottom plan was flawed to abysmal failure. He finally regretted leaving the Boy-Who-Lived here, and perhaps he should have heeded Minerva's warnings. Harry had tried to tell him that he didn't want to go back to the Dursley's at the end of his first year, but Dumbledore brushed it off. That was a learning experience that was returning to rip him a new one.

Albus walked away with his shoulders slumped in defeat; he knew the more he thought about it; he knew that the Longbottom boy would be a useless substitute for the real deal, no offence to the boy, but he would never do, but his hands were tied; he had to try something. He could maybe help with the boy's confidence and some serious magical training because he needed it.

The headmaster soon found himself back at Hogwarts knocking on Professor McGonagall's office door to tell her the dreadful news. He didn't know how to word it, but he knew he should be prepared to run for his life as she might actually hex him to death as she had grown attached to Harry, even though she should have probably listened to the boy more, and fought for him to be removed from those vindictive muggles.

The woman called him in, and he noticed a black and silver phoenix sitting on the back of her chair, and McGonagall placing a letter into an envelope. He was tempted to overlook this unusual mail deliverer as it wasn't unheard of, but it was a distraction at least for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Where did the phoenix come from?" he asked only to stall having to tell her of the death of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"A student request," she replied as he took a seat in front of her desk. "A new girl... Senna Rose Nightly just moved back to England with her father. They've travelled a lot for his work, and other things recently, so she hasn't had a chance to settle into another school, or Hogwarts yet.

"She has been home-schooled, and now wants to join the other second years as they intend to live permanently in the UK, which will allow her father to travel during term times without worrying about her all the time I suppose. I was just about to send her acceptance letter with this phoenix they sent."

"Oh," the old man replied as it was over too quick, why couldn't her transfer be a long tale of adventure? "I'm sure she'll enjoy it here," he replied as he had to steady his breathing and ready himself for a fight that he was sure he still wouldn't see coming.

McGonagall nodded as she passed the envelope to the bird, and she flamed away.

"So, what happened, Albus? You rushed off quite fast earlier."

So, he slowly told her what happened…

… And yes, he did have lots of hexes to dodge...

... The nurse chose to see no reason why the old man would need her assistance and assured him he was perfectly fine...

... Albus would have an all over rash for a few weeks, and have to use muggle creams because Severus, his Potions Master was too terrified of the nurse and McGonagall to go against their ruling...

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. VI

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, any of the fictional locations or characters from the Harry Potter series or any other authors work. This is a work of reworked fiction using the world of Harry Potter. However, I do own this plot and any original characters hence forth created for the purposes of this story._

**Shifter**

**VI**

Senna woke the next morning with a stretch and a cute yawn. She had had an amusing dream about Dumbledore. McGonagall had hexed him for being partially responsible for Harry's death, and even Snape wouldn't help him because he was too scared of McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, the schools on-site medi-witch.

Grinning, Senna sat up in her large bed and let the sheets fall to her lap. She spotted Nifes asleep on the headboard above her and smiled as she quietly climbed out of bed and sat on the edge with her bare feet dangling. She stretched a few more times to get the kinks out of her little bones and frowned as she almost felt the air crack at her flex before shaking that thought away.

She stifled her joy as she saw her Hogwarts letter on the bedside table, and smirked in satisfaction before opening the letter, she read:

_Blah blah blah_

_The usual twaddle she skimmed through,_

It was just an acceptance letter. She thought it was unusual for it to be that easy to get into Hogwarts but shrugged it off as a magical world thing. They did tend to be idiots sometimes – well thinking about that, most times. Reading some, it said she would get another letter before term with everybody else in year 2 with her school supplies list.

Grinning at a job and successful lie well done (or lack of security as she wouldn't have to pretend to be her father to see the teachers), she hopped down off the bed landing on her feet. It seemed odd being smaller than she was as Harry. However, it didn't really bother her. She felt fitter than she ever had, and so much stronger.

She yawned and stretched again as she walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower, she waited for it to heat up by unwrapping her toothbrush that came with the room freshly sealed with some toothpaste she brushed her teeth fresh and cleaned them before she slipping out of her pyjamas.

She stopped suddenly with a light blush looking down at her smooth, firm, and tight body and smirked, as she had lightly defined muscles that she knew were a lot stronger than they might look. She liked what she saw; her body was incredible, especially with all the extra modifications she made that went unseen; her eyesight was ridiculously good for one.

She hadn't yet gone through puberty, or even started it yet, and hoped she wouldn't have periods, from what she had figured out, they were a nightmare. Though, she figured she probably would get them as she was a real genuine girl. Well she would have to take the bad with the good, and she would be a better person for that.

She stepped into the shower, letting the warm water wash over her new body. It felt nice and refreshing just to bask in the warmth of her 'first' ever shower. The water removed the stress clean from her body and letting her forget her woes. She had lots of woes to forget, but whatever. She would so kick arse now and not ask questions; questions were only asked to find more enemies to kick.

It was too much to keep thinking about upcoming business, but maybe she should just go with the flow and see what Miss. Fate and Lady Luck throw in her face. The major points were all that mattered at that moment anyway, such as vengeance on her enemies, even if they didn't yet know they were her enemies; she could be sneaky about it.

When she finished her shower and washed her hair, she stepped out and dried herself on the hotel towels that were clean and fresh. She realised now why girls spent so much time in the bathroom. It could take forever, or nearly forever to dry their hair, especially if it was as long as hers. When she was Harry, she used to rub his hair with the towel to stop it dripping, and then not care whether it was still wet, but doing that now would get her clothes wet.

However, when she finally finished she shifted the air around herself, creating the same outfit she had on the day before as she liked the whole thing she had going on; it was cool, and kind of made her feel nice to wear normal people like clothes for once that even fit properly.

"Good morning, Nifes," she greeted the bird upon exiting the bathroom fresh and wide awake as she saw the phoenixes eyes open as she watched her. Senna pocketed her money and bank key as she found it by her bed. "I need a new wand," she said happily bouncing on the spot as it was a new and amazing life waiting for her.

"That sounds like a good first plan of action," agreed the bird, flying up she landed on Senna's right shoulder.

Senna grinned stroking the bird as she grabbed her room key and exited, closing the door and locking it behind her.

She made her way to the back door leading to Diagon Alley. She got some curious looks from the pubs few morning customers but stopped at the halfway through the bar towards the entrance into Diagon Alley with a thoughtful frown.

However, she didn't have a chance to speak with Nifes as she was interrupted as Tom the landlord blocked her path with a sheepish grin. "You booked room nine for the week, right?" he asked while she nodded her head, confused. "Umm… my colleague Colin was pretty swamped and realised he forgot to get your name, and where is your parents?"

"Oh," she replied as she placed on a sweet smile. "Dad sorted that, not me… sorry," she said sheepishly. "Dad won't be staying here as he's dealing with sorting out our new home as he has builders and everything he thought I should stay here until school starts or the work is finished, but I can't wait to see the new place once its ready," she said eagerly.

"Oh, right," Tom chuckled shaking his head. "Its not normally that busy, but England was playing the Quidditch Word Cup semi-finals if you didn't know, and they came round to listen to the match on the radio and have some drinks; typically we lost, but it was a close run," he laughed.

Senna was surprised, but that explained why the bar was so packed. She couldn't have chosen a better time to book her room before she had any kind of story straight.

"Anyway," the man said, "I just need a few details – well, just your fathers name will do if you please?" he asked as he held his ledger and a quill.

"Of course," she said sheepishly as she forgot to make up a name. "N-Nathan Nightly," she said, and he scratched it down. "I'm Senna Nightly, nice to meet you," she said with a grin.

"You too," he replied. "Is that Knightly with a K, or Nightly with just an N?"

"The second one," she replied with a shrug.

"Okay," he said as he finished writing before pausing. "One last thing… other than the phoenix; any other familiars?" he asked looking unsurprised by a phoenix, so Senna realised Dumbledore couldn't be the only person to befriend the creatures. "An owl that might come in at any time, or a cat we need to watch out for and feed?"

"Umm… I have an owl," she said slowly. "Hopefully she gets here soon; she's a very clever owl, and a bit of a free spirit."

"Okay," he agreed with a nod. "Then that is everything, Miss. Nightly. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask a member of staff."

"Thank you," she said with a sigh of relief as she watched him head back behind the bar.

"Glad that's over," Senna said as she turned to the door leading to Diagon Alley and sighed as she remembered what she was thinking before Tom interrupted. "Nifes, can you flame me to the other side of the barrier? I can't get in otherwise. I don't have a wand for the brick gateway," she complained rather childishly.

Nifes chirped and they flamed away only to reappear the other side of the barrier into Diagon Alley within a moment.

"Thanks. Now on to Ollivanders wand shop," Senna giggled happily as she skipped along in the correct direction.

Nifes was highly amused that Senna was fully accepting her new emotions and hormones as a girl. It was very interesting to watch, though all the idiot witches and wizards staring at them as they passed were annoying to no end. Though, she figured that was because it was because a small child had a phoenix on her shoulder and most of them were young enough to have not seen many phoenixes before, if any.

"Hey look," muttered Senna suddenly. She stopped and looked at a shop she had never noticed before, claiming that it sold books, wands and other magical items one might need if they had plans for being… awesome. That was totally an odd thing to put on the sale sign, but it did captivate her imagination as she wanted to be awesome.

"Maybe we could look in there?" she said, not awaiting an answer she just walked into the shop with a tingle of the bell above the door.

The shop had no customers but loads of books on shelves and wands of the likes she had never seen before, along with wand holsters, and glass cases with other super awesome cool things.

A young blonde woman with large bust wearing gold silk robes was the only other occupant in the shop. She looked like she could have been around twenty-two years old, and the store clerk, so Senna approached her, smiling nervously as the young woman was just so radiant.

"Hello," she greeted with a beautiful smile. "I know what you're here for Miss. Nightly," she said taking her hand and leading her towards the wands.

How the young woman knew her was a mystery. Maybe she had some cool magical device that displayed a person's name or something. If she did, Senna was just thankful that it read her new name, because that would have been weird and uncomfortable.

"Hmm," the woman ran her hand along the shelves until she reached a weird looking wand. It seemed to be a fusion of three different thin strips of woods intertwined and fused perfectly into a straight wand with beautifully crafted handle bound in pure black leather with the inch tip, a crystal of some kind with red, yellow, orange, blue, and white energy-mist swirling within it beautifully.

"Senna wood," the woman began with a small smirk, which must have been the red wood that seemed to hold the other two woods. "White birch," she continued smiling, which was the dirty white coloured wood. "And holly," she finished, which was no doubt the dark brown, near black wood. "It contains three cores; the first, the Diamond Dust Phoenix tail feather resides within the birch wood, while the Imperial Griffin's wing feather is within the holly wood… and last, the hair of the enchantress, the Siren within the senna wood.

"The siren represents the cold of night, water, while the Griffin represents the warmth of day, earth, but the phoenix represents the harmony that is magic, fire."

Senna just stared in awe as the young woman placed the wand handle between her small fingers. She lit up startled as the wand's energy buzzed and exploded around her and through her fingers like electricity before it died down. She could still feel the energy. It was far more than her original wand could have hoped to be.

"B-but how!" she whispered as she looked up into the blue eyes of the blonde as she smiled. "Err… well what about the tip…? What's up what that, huh?"

The woman laughed at her a little and shook her head. "It is the offered essence of the lord of the skies, the nameless Sky Dragon, air, and together they represent four of the five elements that make up the Source of Magic."

"T… then what's the fifth?" Senna asked expectantly.

The blonde woman smiled a little brighter as she reached out and placed her hand over Senna's chest. Senna blushed brightly as the woman leaned down and lovingly kissed her lips with a radiant smile, she spoke but a few words.

"You; the Void…!"

Senna gasped and took half a step back, which caused the woman to straighten up, but she was still smiling before turning back to the shelves and pulling down a black wand holster.

The blonde woman didn't wait or offer the holster over but slid it onto Senna's right arm with an amused grin. "This holster will hide the wand placed within this bottom sleeve," the woman said while chuckling. The holster was thin and soft and a moment later the woman took the wand back and slid the wand into place under her forearm and it almost felt as if it wasn't there.

The strange woman grinned down at Senna before she returned to the wands for only a second before pulling off a black coloured wand before returning with a wide crafty smile.

"Blackwood with dragon heart-string core, eleven inches," she spoke as she handed it over, and Senna was gobsmacked that this wand chose her as well. "I believe it best to use this as your primary wand beautiful as it is weaker and not unique like your main focus," she commented as she slid the wand into the sleeve on the top on her forearm in the holster.

"W-why a-are you kitting me out with these wands?" Senna asked while feeling a little worried.

The shop keeper only grinned more and walked away. She opened a glass case and returned with a necklace with a beautiful silver coloured pendant of a pentagram with runes around the edge for protection on a silver chain, but it had a strange feel to it. The woman carefully clipped it around Senna's small neck where it hung onto her chest.

"This charm will shield your mind until you can do so without it," she commented kindly, giving her a reason for the necklace rather than it being rather nice it was useful. "There is a skill called legilimency, which allows one to see another's memories. The pendant will make anyone using this on you unable to find your mind, and believing you already know how to defend yourself, so they should leave you alone once they know you can potentially detect them. I would suggest teaching yourself occlumency, which is the defence for legilimency, but it can also help with – other things too."

Senna's eyes widened in horror. That would explain how…! "Yes," the woman said almost like she read Senna's thoughts, "and there are two people at Hogwarts that do not think you kids are deserving of private memories?"

"W-who?" she asked shakily, horror written all over her expression. "That's sick. T-that's-that's abuse. They've assaulted our minds?"

The woman nodded sadly, as she walked back to the cabinet; she hesitated a moment before shrugging. She came back with a silver pentagram on a black cord. It looked nowhere near as expensive as her pendant, but it was still nice.

"A gift for a trusted girlfriend," the woman giggled sliding the spare necklace into Senna's trouser pocket.

"This is a multi-compartment trunk with built in shrinking charms," the woman went on. "It is attuned to your magic so only you can open it or shrink and un-shrink it, even call it to yourself if you need it. It also houses plenty of protection charms. Inside you'll find two thousand books on spells, of all types the likes Dumbledore would never allow you to learn. Spells you may need to win the coming battles. But maybe you should start with occlumency first."

"B-but who uses legilimency on us?" she asked desperately as the woman slid the tiny trunk into her pocket with the spare mind protecting necklace it was that portable. Though she knew she already knew who was attacking peoples mind, she would feel better hearing the truth out loud.

"Dumbledore and Snape," she whispered seductively.

"Who are you?" Senna demanded quietly.

The woman smiled and licked her lips as she leant down, stroking Senna's hair and left cheek. "My sister, my lover – My Fate she is cruel, but I interfere, because I am Destiny, and whereas Fate never cares one way or the other, and messes with the night and day. I do tend to favour the hero, especially when they're as cute as you, and I offer you some… luck stat bonuses," she said with a chuckle at a joke only she seemed to get.

Destiny in given form. Senna didn't think it was possible as the women's mesmerizing blue eyes captured her. They were hypnotic and intoxicating. Then they kissed, long and passionate while Destiny pulled Senna tightly into her loving embrace. Senna's eyes had closed feeling the wonderful softness of the 'goddess', tasting her probing tongue, and then it was gone along with the feel of Destiny's body.

Senna's eyes snapped open in shock to find she was outside in the street standing still. People were giving her weird looks but said nothing as they passed.

"What just happened?" Senna asked herself as she could still feel those soft lips on hers, and that divine taste. She looked around, but she couldn't see the shop she was just in. It was as if it never actually existed, and thinking of that she looked to Nifes, and the bird hadn't been with her in the shop.

"You just stopped still," replied Nifes worried about her young and impressionable charge. "You just stopped and stood there for about twenty seconds or so."

"Oh. I-it must have been a dream…? My imagination…?" she replied subconsciously reaching her neck she felt the pendant end of the necklace. She then felt her right arm before looking to see her holster, feeling the 'special' wand under her arm before she pulled out her black wand, looking it over in shock.

"Where did you get that?" asked the very surprised phoenix. "I thought your wand was broken."

"It was," she agreed in awe. "I have two now. I-I got them from this woman, just now in a shop," she said confusedly. "She-she didn't even charge me. She said she was Destiny and kissed me."

"Ah. I hear the kiss of Destiny is an opening for Miss. Luck to bless you at some point in the future," she said thoughtfully. "I have lived long enough to know that there are many things in this world that have some truths to them, but many lies and misinterpretations.

"I have heard of Destiny's phantom shop, but to kiss a customer, unheard of, to me at least as that is as I said an opening for Luck, so she must have faith in you. The shop is said to give things to people; normally heroes, as Destiny's way of beating Fate."

Senna sighed. "So, she gave me two thousand books, a miniature trunk, two wands and two mind shielding necklaces to mess with her sister?" she asked as she put the wand back. Why did these things have to happen to her all the time?

"I believe so. Well at least you won't need a new wand. Or have to worry about underage magic since those won't have tracers."

Senna sighed again. However, let a small grin spread to her lips as she realised, she wouldn't have to go shopping right away and could get lunch as she realised, she was starving. She would have to see if Tom could order her some pizza or more, and some Chinese noodles and pork or beef wouldn't go amiss. She was sure using her powers needed food with high calories, and without any side effects like getting fat. So why not eat all the delicious food she wanted?

"Well, flame me back to my room, please. People are staring because it looks like I'm talking to myself. And I'm hungry anyway, so this worked out for the best."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. VII

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, any of the fictional locations or characters from the Harry Potter series or any other authors work. This is a work of reworked fiction using the world of Harry Potter. However, I do own this plot and any original characters hence forth created for the purposes of this story._

**Shifter**

**VII**

After her weird non-shopping morning, Senna had a nice breakfast in her room. Luckily McDonald's had still been serving breakfast when she asked the Leaky Cauldron's landlord to get her breakfast out. She had looked over the food served, and it was fresh and everything, but it was low calorie, and it made her annoyingly realise that potions were added to make even fried food 'healthy', so she had no choice but to get muggle takeout food. Maybe she could find a house elf at Hogwarts who would willingly make her real junk food, or she would have to eat a lot to keep her energy levels high enough to be normal.

Senna began looking through her trunk, finding books on legilimency and occlumency. She lay down on her tummy to read. It seemed simple enough to shield the mind. However, reading memories looked quite a bit harder indeed. She would practice the art of course! Why wouldn't she? It sounded like with some modifications wherever that it could be used to talk to people telepathically, which would be totally awesome.

Later that evening Hedwig actually found her. It was a surprise. She had one super smart owl. Though, the smugness in the bird's expression when she spoke that out loud was funny. Considering Senna figured that her owl was smarter than most humans she knew or used to know.

After some haggling with her owl about shifting her colours, she relented and let Senna add beautiful black feathers throughout her white, and changed her name to Nightwind, as well as increasing her wingspan, and strength so she was faster and more durable. She got the name from some comic books she once read, but she wasn't one hundred per cent sure she got that right, but it was a nice owl name anyway. Hedwig-Nightwind seemed to like her new feathers and speed, so she stood a bit straighter with pride. Glad she gave in, but it would take some time to get used to her new name.

Over the weeks leading up to Senna's birthday, which she changed to the 7th of July, so that it was just the 7th day of the 7th month, and therefore easy to remember and 7 was a supposedly magical number anyway, and it was easy enough to shift so that that was her actual birthday. She trained in a lot of the defensive spells she found in her new books as well a lot of good hexes and curses. She even studied in some interesting spells that could have amusing effects if used correctly.

She had managed silently casting most spells she knew, which she was very adept at as it was a lot easier than teachers made it sound. She would promise herself to not believe the teachers or even books about what was hard or impossible until she had practically tried, as people learnt at different paces, and with her new mind, she was much improved. Even if something was supposed to be hard and the teachers really thought that, it didn't mean other people would have a hard time too, as one girl who walks out onto the ice rink for the first time with her skates could stay up and skate while others would fall and have to get up and try again.

Her occlumency shields were coming along nicely, and she felt confident that she could at least sense an attack without her necklace. She wasn't confident enough yet to take her necklace off. She had too many awesome secrets she needed to hide from evil potion 'teachers', and dippy old headmasters.

Senna had met a real goddess for one, and then the whole thing with her really being Harry Potter, or that she used to be, but now she was Senna, and liked who she was better – well, she liked the freedom, and the best part about being a girl? She can get away with much more than she ever could, even as Harry Flipping Potter. It was crazy how much a girl could get away with. Then with all the new freedom she had she was more fun and didn't have to care about dippy authority figures at all, and the thought of messing with authority made her happy.

All was going brilliantly for Senna. The only thing that nagged on her nerves was a mass murderer escaped jail, and the idiot ministry was too inept to even capture one dementor weakened man. To be honest it all sounded blah. It was like a remake of the Fugitive, but they forgot they needed their very own Tommy Lee Jones to find out the truth.

That was another slight worry: dementors! They were nasty creatures that sucked the happiness from the very air and could even suck out a person's soul through their mouths, which was creepy and gross. Supposedly, they were going to be guarding Hogwarts, and so she looked them up.

She discovered a repelling spell call the patronus charm. Therefore, she concentrated as much of her spare time to the difficult spell as she could all the while cursing some douche bag for thinking for a moment that planting soul eating monsters around a school full of innocent children was a bright idea, something was going to go wrong, no if about that.

The charm wasn't as easy as she had hoped. It was one thing to make the charm while warm and safe but another to use it while feeling the dementors cold, and having the happiness sucked away. After all, she needed that happiness to fuel her spell.

Something happy that played on her mind though, other than the newspapers mentioning Harry Potter's murder every day. The Quidditch supplies store had the new top of the line racing broom. It was smoking awesomeness, and she wanted it. She would have to wait until she finally got to Gringotts, but she had enough money to last her a while longer at least.

The Firebolt was so sleek and awesome. She had gotten a catalogue. They had other awesome brooms too and she was horrified to see some of the prices of brooms that would be classed as better than the British Firebolt because of import taxes the UK ministry charged was outrageous. She didn't doubt there was something corrupt going on there as Firebolt was owned by Nimbus.

Nimbus was the only successful broom manufacturer in the UK as others were falling apart. It made her think, without competition Nimbus could overcharge, and knowing the price of the Firebolt was sure they were. Senna had wanted one but didn't want to pay those ridiculous prices.

She made a mental note to investigate the broom market if for nothing else but to ruin Nimbus she would be happy. She hated the corruption in the magical world, and stopping a free market meant it was damaging the economy, so maybe she could do something about that.

Senna also bought many new sets of clothes for herself, mainly from the muggle world. Though, she barely wore them, as she could just shift anything, she needed she found shopping to be… kind of fun, just buying things, and they gave her new ideas for outfits, and she really needed those ideas too.

She had received her Hogwarts letter and bought her things and couldn't wait to begin Hogwarts free of fame… well fame she didn't deserve at least. She was too cool not to draw attention and would just have to go with the flow.

She had also practised her sifting, using smaller animals. It became easier and easier the more she practised. She had some fun flying with Nifes as a scarlet and black phoenix with silver claws and talons.

She was actually tempted to try shifting into a dragon as well. It would be awesome no doubt. However, Nifes wouldn't let her in case she was spotted. That was not needed at all; the muggle newspapers reporting a dragon flying over London. How would the magical world hide that? It might have been amusing to see them trying too, and maybe they would try to push it off as aliens or something.

The next few weeks passed by in a flash, and Senna was quite content and happy. It was the week before school was due to start when a large group of depressed looking people walked into the pub asking for a few rooms.

Senna was finishing the snack she had bought at the local sandwich shop at a table in the back corner. She watched them with interest as she finished off the cookie and placed her book away as it was small enough to fit in her small white leather backpack.

She was wearing a long white dress that hugged her nicely, hanging halfway down her shins, she was wearing white underneath, so nothing stood out. It was tied around her waist by a crimson silk sash, and her pumps were crimson, opened toed and heeled. It was quite the warm day, so she went with a summer dress.

Her deep silver eyes scanned the new people as she was surprised to see them before school. It was Ron and Hermione, the twins Fred and George, Percy with his mum and dad, Arthur and Molly Weasley. However, it was the small red-haired girl with cute freckles and teary brown eyes that stood out in beige short, white tee shirt and pink trainers.

_Perfect!_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	8. VIII

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, any of the fictional locations or characters from the Harry Potter series or any other authors work. This is a work of reworked fiction using the world of Harry Potter. However, I do own this plot and any original characters hence forth created for the purposes of this story._

**Shifter**

**VIII**

Senna could only stare from where she sat at her table in the corner of the pub, as she was surprised to see the Weasley's this early, and it looked like they planned to stay the week before school, and they had Hermione with them too. Senna had heard that the Weasley's had won a few magical bucks in some work based 'bonus' or some such. They had apparently gone to Egypt with the cash to visit the eldest son/sibling. It seemed that they were going to spend the last of their cash at the Cauldron rather than save it for school supplies or some such.

However, it appeared that was to Senna's benefit as she could start Operation BFF sooner than later as she eyed the small red-haired girl.

Ginny hadn't long turned twelve, but Senna still thought she looked pretty and divine before shaking that thought off as she was just at that stage where she wanted to stare at pretty girls all day long – and night too.

However, BFF's before thinking about more long-term solutions to their potential love lives. Senna knew that as a girl she was one hundred per cent gay, but Ginny hadn't been born a boy like she had, so she had to take any thought of that slower as girls their age would still be discovering themselves even if mage did tend to mature a little faster than muggles, and Senna really wanted to cuddle and-.

Senna had to shake her head free of those thoughts as she licked some sauce from her lips as she finished the last of her sandwich and wiped her face with a napkin without taking her eyes off Ginny.

"Could I have four single bedrooms please?" Molly Weasley asked as she smiled slightly at the landlord, Tom, "a room with two beds, and one with a double please?" asked Mrs. Weasley to Tom the owner.

"Sorry," he replied. "We only have three singles left. Though, we do have the twin room and a double you can still take. That will all be the last of our rooms."

Mrs. Weasley frowned in frustration, "are you sure you don't?" she asked desperately. Tom shook his head with a tired sigh as he likely knew why they were all so down and would have liked to help.

"Maybe I could help," Senna interrupted as she had skipped from her table to join them, causing them all to look at her to see her smirking. They just threw a plan straight at her. She could and would use this to make friends with Ginny.

She grinned confidently. "Hi, I'm Senna Rose Nightly," she introduced herself smartly as she rolled her name straight off her tongue. "Please, I don't mean to sound out of place ma'am, but I do have a large double room all to myself, and I'm sure it might be fun to share with one of the girls.

"I've been here for a while - while my father is still arranging our new home as we've only recently moved back to England. I shall be starting in second year come September. So, I'll be new to Hogwarts; please, it will help me out a lot – and it's kind of been boring by myself."

"I don't know dear. That's kind of you to offer but I wouldn't want to put you out."

"Nonsense," she replied with a sheepish smile. "I'll be happy to have company. Please?!"

"Well," she answered uncertainly as she looked to the stunning girl's beautiful eyes. She could see through to the look of hope and knew she would give in before she let a small smile slip to her lips.

"Miss. Nightly's been a wonderful guest!" commented one of the barmaids as she was pouring a drink nearby and gave the girl a smile before she took the pint to a patron a little further down the bar.

"Well, I suppose," Mrs. Weasley agreed with a smile and nod while Tom shrugged when she looked towards him, as he didn't care what his guests did as long as they didn't cause trouble or break the law, and they paid their bills. "Well, Ginny, since you'll be in the same year dear, maybe you'll be okay with sharing."

"Oh… okay," she agreed shyly.

Her brown eyes travelled over the brunette girl with a light blush over her cheeks, and her heart was betraying her with how hard it was pounding in her chest. She had never seen a girl so radiant before in her life, and she reminded her of someone. There was something special about her that drew her in.

Senna grinned as she took the red heads hand in hers and started pulling her up the stairs before anyone could change their minds. It felt nice to hold her hand, as she hadn't had much human contact in a while, not that she looked for any or wanted any, especially the beating kind her uncle would have given if he wasn't dead.

"So, what's your name? I'm Senna. I think I already told you, huh?" she asked happily grinning.

Ginny nodded dumbly before shaking her head clear. The girl felt so familiar and warm. She felt safe and kind of content with the strange silver eyed girl.

"Um, I'm Ginevra… umm… I mean Ginny, Ginny Weasley," she replied. "Thank you for letting me stay with you. It is really nice to meet you," she said politely.

"You too," Senna replied. "And don't mention it. It's been getting quite boring around here with no one human to talk too, just my familiars really."

Senna smiled secretly as she opened her door and led Ginny into her room. The red-haired girl gasped upon seeing the black and silver phoenix. Her jaw went slack while Senna tugged her into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" she asked the red-haired girl. She could only nod dumbly in response. "Her names Nifes," she informed her simply.

"Hello," whispered the red head in awe, stroking the bird she gave a thrill of courageous song looking smug about something that made Senna suspicious, as phoenixes were weirdly into springing weird stuff out of the blue onto unsuspecting people who could hear their voices properly.

"Why do you and your family look as though something bad happened?" asked Senna suddenly, eager for information, and feeling guilty about making them all so sad. It was too easy to talk about herself as Harry as if they never were the same, but again that made it easier for her to adapt.

Ginny looked up teary eyed and slumped onto the bed. "H-Harry Potter saved my life," she just blurted out. "H-he was m-my brothers and that brown-haired girl's best friend."

"Wasn't he your friend too?" she asked sitting next to the girl taking her hand for support. She felt bad that before she had never considered Ginny as anything more than her - his best friends' little sister.

"N-no. He never e-even noticed me," she replied as tears slowly leaked from her eyes. "A-and nobody cares a-about h-how I feel. He saved my life. T-then he's gone. I-I couldn't pay him b-back," she sobbed.

"Why don't you just say thank you first and see where that goes," suggested Nifes, laughing as a note of calm momentarily brought peace to the room.

Ginny just glared at the bird. "I can't because he's dead you idiot bird," she hissed angrily taking the peace away, and then her face dropped into a look of shock.

Senna turned to the bird. "Um… did she really understand what you said?" she asked with a look of wonder.

"Yes," she agreed. "She did of course. Its been a while since we've heard of a speaker," she agreed with a 'straight-face'.

"Speaker?" they both asked together in confusion.

"Yes…" she agreed with a nod of her birdy head. "Sometimes someone will be born with the ability to speak to and understand animals on a fundamental level of magic… I heard about one years back who was a muggle Doctor-."

"Muggles don't have magic, do they?" Ginny asked as she turned her confused expression to Senna.

Senna shrugged. "I don't think so, but maybe its possible for one to get a magical ability… or something."

"Exactly," Nifes agreed. "That is what she is."

"I see," Senna replied slowly as she looked over her new friend. "Wow… that's pretty cool; you can speak to animals?"

"I don't think so," she answered slowly and confoundedly. "I've never spoken to any animals before today."

"Not all magical… talents awake from birth," Nifes said shrugging her wings. "And if you're 'the' Ginny Weasley I understand you went through some horrible ordeal during the past year at school, and you could not have spoken the parseltongue passwords without the ability to speak snake while you were so out of it, being taught would have been impossible, like you are now speaking phoenix. Your voice filtered through magic to translate into words I understand, even though I do understand English."

"So… I sound like a phoenix?" Ginny asked looking to Senna.

She shrugged while laughing slightly and shook her head. "Not to me; it sounds English to me."

"It will do that," Nifes said. "It would take practice to emulate an animals' actual speech, except for snake; that language is instinctually simple."

"Okay, so we're the same?" Ginny asked with a small smile as she turned back to Senna with a stalled hope mixed in her confused eyes.

"Umm… no… I'm not a Doctor Doolittle," Senna replied while frowning. "I'm still coming to terms that those stories might be based in fact."

"So how can you understand the bird?!" Ginny asked.

"Phoenix!" the 'bird' corrected.

"Phoenix?!" Ginny agreed mainly to humour the 'bird'.

Senna pouted slightly as she thought about what to tell her for a few moments before she remembered something. She quickly went to her bedside draw and pulled out her spare pendant on the black cord and handed it to the red-haired girl with a smug smirk.

"It will protect your mind," Senna said. Ginny was surprised as she looked at the necklace and saw Senna was wearing a similar one, so she placed it on a little disappointed that it seemed so mundane.

"I am a…!" Senna paused as she didn't know the answer to that. "A… shifty person… damn, not shifty… a Shifter… maybe that describes it…?"

"Yes; I would say," Nifes agreed. "Shifter."

"Shifter?" Ginny asked as she felt like her head was going to explode with confusion.

"Yes," the bird agreed. Nifes turned to Ginny with a calming note. "A Shifter as we have just decided to call it seems to be a powerful being of magic that can take on the form and life essence of other beings, even their powers. They can shift matter, and… well honestly, I couldn't tell you what more they could do as Senna is one of a kind and hasn't done too much experimentation yet. I have been around for centuries and I have yet to meet another like her or hear rumour of them."

"What!?" asked Ginny looking at Senna in shock and confusion. The brunette-haired girl's cheeks stained pink. "T-then you can turn into different people…?!" she asked while said girl nervously played with her hair, knowing Ginny should be clever enough to figure things out.

"Um," she blushed brighter. "Only if I've touched them before," she agreed sheepishly.

"W-who are you, really," the redhead asked slowly with a realisation and comprehension coming to her eyes as a smile slowly spread to her lips.

"Harry," Ginny whispered as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Senna nodded slowly. She was startled as she hadn't expected Ginny to squeal in delight and throw herself into her arms. But Senna smiled as it did feel good not having that secret hanging over their heads and held on to the girl tightly while she basked in her discovery, and it felt amazing to have the red head nearly on her lap cuddling her so snuggly.

"Oh my god you're alive," she grinned as she pulled back with an impish look on her face. "A-and you're a pretty twelve-year-old girl," she blushed brightly while trying to suppress giggles.

Senna blushed too. "Um, thanks. You're a pretty twelve-year-old girl too," she replied impishly.

"Warning…! Someone's about to barge in, Senna," interrupted Nifes quickly. "Remember Harry Potter is dead." The two girls nodded and quickly moved further apart.

"Oh, and this is my awesome owl Nightwind," said Senna, winking as she introduced the owl to Ginny who smiled guessing who the bird really was, and quickly patted her just as the door banged open, and Ron stood there with an angry looking Hermione behind him and glaring at the dopey faced boy.

"Ronald! How dare you just barge into a girl's room!" the brown-haired girl yelled angrily.

Ron snorted, amused. "It's just my sister, and-!" What the 'and' was went unheard when he yelped as he was suddenly thrown from the room and the door slammed shut leaving only the girls; one of which just happened to be a silver eyed brunette beauty with vengeance shining furiously within her expression.

"Hey, you!" she shouted angrily. "Foolish little boy outside on the floor…!" she began, her accent coming on very strong, and overpowering with superiority. "You dare barge into this room again! I'll hex you from here all the way to the Aurors office where I'll have you charged with being a perverted trespasser!" She put her wand away and smiled smugly as they heard him running away.

"That was awesome," declared Ginny overjoyed as she resisted the urge to glomp the … girl in a tight hug from behind and never let go.

"You'll get in trouble for underage magic," commented Hermione worriedly.

"Na I won't. My wand has no tracers as I didn't get it here," she replied sheepishly; her lie slid off her tongue without effort. She was tempted to tell Hermione her secret but having been Hermione she knew that unfortunately she couldn't trust her to keep her secret from Dumbledore, and then the world would likely find out. She didn't know what she would do then; likely disappear into a crowd one day and never return; taking Ginny with her of course.

"Oh... that's not fair," she moaned.

Senna shrugged with a huge grin. "I'm Senna," she said, deciding to offer her hand and maybe someday Hermione wouldn't bow down to authority or bull crap anymore and they could be close friends again.

"And who are you?" Senna asked. "You are not that pervert's girlfriend, are you?" she asked with a suppressed snicker as Hermione looked disgusted at the thought, and even shivered.

"No. I'm Hermione Granger," she said taking Senna's hand. Senna shook her hand blushing a little when she remembered checking her old friend out naked. "Well we were sent to ask Ginny what she wanted for dinner and whether you wanted to join us too since you're helping out as you were good enough to share your room with Ginny-."

"Oh. Don't worry about that," interrupted Senna before Ginny could speak. "I'll have something for us brought up. We must get to know each other after all. We'll be in the same year at school, and I'm sure we'll have a blast together, so we're helping each other out, Ginny and I."

"Oh," she replied before smiling as she shrugged. "Well I'll tell Mrs. Weasley, but don't expect her to accept that. She'll probably be up here in an hour if not sooner."

"Yeah, mum can be a little much sometimes," Ginny commented impishly.

"Well, as long as she knocks and waits for the door to open. After all a lady should not forget her manners," replied Senna smugly as Hermione left, closing the door behind her. Senna then locked and sealed the door with her wand and sighed. She slumped onto the bed next to Ginny but smiled at the red-haired girl.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	9. IX

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, any of the fictional locations or characters from the Harry Potter series or any other authors work. This is a work of reworked fiction using the world of Harry Potter. However, I do own this plot and any original characters hence forth created for the purposes of this story._

**Shifter**

**IX**

"So, you can be anyone you want?" asked Ginny bluntly as she sat cross legged on the bed next to Senna while chewing her lower lip.

Senna shrugged with a cheeky grin leaving her clothes the way they were she shifted into Ginny smirking smugly as the real Ginny's eyes widened. Fake Ginny leaned over and gave real Ginny a small kiss on the check before giggling as she burnt bright red.

"It's not every day you get to kiss yourself, huh?" asked fake Ginny in real Ginny's voice.

"Whoa. T-that was just beyond weird," she agreed with a giggle. "You know they say that the first sign of madness is talking to yourself."

"Do you wish to know something even weirder?" she asked with a crafty smirk. "Something that could bring you more madness...?"

Ginny nodded, curious.

"I'm really you… every inch… from your toes to your hair. A genetics spell wouldn't even call me your identical twin sister. It would say I was _'YOU'_; I even have your personality and emotions. I have 'everything'," she said slowly lifting her dress.

Ginny blushed as her eyes widened and she grabbed fake hers hands and stopped her. "Everything?" she whispered in horror.

"Everything," she whispered back smugly. "I know you better than anyone could! Not your memories, but imprints of who you are – enough that I doubt anyone would notice, ever."

"You haven't-haven't looked a-at me, have you?" asked Ginny with a deep blush.

"Here," said fake Ginny touching real Ginny's hand. Ginny watched as a light burst through and in her skin with a pained tingle that felt weirdly nice before it stopped.

Ginny looked in the mirror shocked. "How did you do that to me?" she asked, startled by her new accent.

"I think I can shift anything, so I can shift others into someone else," she explained to fake Senna. "You can check out me without any clothes now if I can look at you?" she asked barely suppressing her snicker.

"What!?" fake Senna turned around looking shocked. "This isn't even really you."

"Oh. That is me, but I see," Senna said as she returned to her form with a sad smile as she reached out and shifted Ginny back to normal. "You want to see Harry naked?" she asked as the light burst through her, hiding her from sight it was surprisingly beautiful, but it faded away moments later and Senna hadn't changed but looked down at herself.

"Harry is gone, Ginny," she continued after a few moments turning to look at the girl as she preferred seeing Ginny as herself. "I'm sorry, I can't – I don't want too – I won't. Sorry if I'm not good enough as I am, but I can't be that person anymore. I'm free now. I-!

"You can't have him," Senna continued sadly. "No one can ever have him. Harry Potter is dead!

"That form has too many bad memories, and I've grown to like being Senna. Harry was always being stared at for being a freak," she sighed sadly. "The Boy-Who-Lived in a cupboard under the stairs of his relatives' home for nine years, went to Hogwarts and stared at like some kind of sideshow.

"The Boy-Who-Was-Accused by most of the school of being a what…? Voldemort supporter because he speaks snake and commanded one to not harm another student? Because yeah; he would really support that bastard! Harry Potter is just the boy-who-can-not-exist if I want to be happy.

"Dumbledore left him with his magic hating racist aunt and uncle supposedly for his own protection. So, he wouldn't be corrupted by fame," she laughed humourlessly. "No. Instead he grew up alone, hated, beaten and starved.

"I don't plan on being anyone's puppet with the inferiority complex. I plan to grow strong and powerful. I'll become the most powerful sorceress the world has ever known and I'll-," she sighed. "I don't know what I'll do after that… I've never thought of a future before. I honestly didn't think I had one."

Ginny stared at Senna with sad tear brimmed eyes for less than a second before flinging her arms around her and holding on tight. Senna was startled before hugging back enjoying her warmth as she buried her face into Ginny's neck, feeling the red-haired girl's warm hug and cherishing it. It was nice to have someone who would love her for the choices she had made, and she could just cuddle Ginny for ever.

"It'll be okay, Senna - Senna," whispered the red head, snuggling into Senna's neck. "I'll always want you, no matter what… even if you are a-a girl now. Plus… you are a total beauty," she added embarrassedly.

"You-you mean it?" asked the brunette-haired girl hopefully.

"Total beauty," she agreed shyly with a small laugh that Senna shared.

However, Ginny smiled as she pulled out of the hug brushing tears from her eyes, still holding Senna with her arms around her neck. She leaned in and captured Senna's lips with her own, tasting the other girls kiss, and Senna felt her heart skip a few beats as her lips gently moved as she realised skipping any BFF stage for more would be much more enjoyable.

The two slowly closed their eyes as they moved their lips. Senna snaked her hands and arms around Ginny's waist, and Ginny, pulled her arms tighter around Senna's neck. Senna's tongue brushed Ginny's lips as they kissed, like Destiny kissed her, and the redhead opened her mouth more, letting Senna's tongue slid in, tasting Ginny's tongue in return.

The warmth and companionship helped them deepen their sloppy first kiss, drinking in each other, holding the other tighter, needing each other more than they could have imagined when a knock on the door interrupted, and startled them. They froze for several moments when there was another knock on the door and they realised no one would try breaking in,

They groaned with little whimpers, frustrated with the interruption, and pulled apart; their lips slowly peeling away as they pulled back breathing heavily and blushing deeply. They held nothing but affection in their eyes, need, and friendship, each other; they had felt each other's essence so knew each other better than anyone ever could.

"We should answer that," whispered Senna startling Ginny as another knock sounded.

The redhead nodded sadly. "I-I think you're right," she agreed in a whisper as they let each other go and straightened out their clothes before Ginny took a seat on the giant bed and tried to look innocent, even though she wasn't really guilty of anything.

Senna walked to the door, opening it to find a plump red-haired woman that looked around the room suspiciously before placing on her motherly smile.

"Hello dear," she said kindly. "Hermione said you both want to eat up here. Are you sure you both wouldn't like to come and eat downstairs with everyone else?"

Senna nodded her head in agreement. "Well I don't mind Mrs. Weasley. But I thought it would be nice to eat alone with Ginny tonight so we can get to know each other without being interrupted," she grinned. "I'm starting Hogwarts this year like I said, and I'll be in second year with Ginny. We'll be the best of friends. I know it," she said excitedly.

Mrs. Weasley was taken aback by such a long-winded answer before she smiled slightly as she remembered her first year at Hogwarts and how terrifying it was not knowing anyone. She also saw it as an opportunity for her daughter to make a friend since she didn't with the trouble the year before, and that was partially what school was for, making lifelong connections to people.

"Well… okay dear. If you want, I'll have something sent up for you?"

"Oh, okay Mrs. Weasley. Thanks… um, could I have a two-beef chow mien," she began. "And two portions of sweet and sour pork balls. I'll also have a large pepperoni pizza, a large spicy chicken and mushroom pizza, all stuffed crusts on the pizzas, and a large portion of chips with several buttered pitta breads," she then turned to Ginny. "Hey, what do you want?" she asked cheerfully.

Ginny just stared dumbly at her for a moment before shaking her head clear. "Um, a pepperoni pizza?" she suggested unsure whether Senna was joking or not, but it looked like she was being serious.

Senna grinned and turned back to Mrs. Weasley. "Make those two large pepperoni pizzas."

Mrs. Weasley nodded dumbfounded. "Are you sure you want all that?"

Senna nodded her consent. "Yeah, just get Tom to add it to my account," she agreed with a large grin.

"Well, okay if you're sure." Senna nodded, smiling. "Well okay, but you girls be good," she added shaking her head, amused. She was almost out the door when Senna stopped her.

"Oops, I almost forgot. Can you ask him to get me five big bottles of cherry coke, and five bottles of Sprite and some sauces? I've ran out." Mrs. Weasley nodded. "And some clean glasses." She nodded again and left without a sound, closing the door behind her.

Senna grinned in amusement and bounced over to the bed, sitting down next to her 'friend' after locking the door again. "Hey where's Nifes gone?" she asked looking around the room, and only Nightwind was in the room sleeping on her perch.

"I don't know," replied Ginny shaking her head clear. "Can you really eat all of that?" she asked, smiling and looking befuddled.

Senna nodded. "Ever since I started using my powers, I've been eating tons. Fawkes says it's because I use a lot of energy shifting, I need all the extra calories. But I pretty much figured I would anyway as I started getting hungrier when using magic too, but they use potions to lower calories to stop us gaining too much weight, but I can't actually gain weight unless I want to anyway."

"Fawkes?" she asked, surprised while nodding slightly. "Dumbledore's Fawkes...?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Fawkes and Nifes are mates. He introduced me to Nifes and made her my guardian."

"Oh," she grinned and burst out laughing while Senna just grinned. "Oh, sorry, but that's just hilarious…! Do they have a baby phoenix called Spoons?"

"I had wondered that myself," she replied laughing. "But I didn't want to be rude no matter how funny."

Ginny quietened down after a few moments with nervousness creeping into her expression. "Um," she bit her lower lip. "W-what are we?"

"Huh?" blinked Senna in confusion.

"You know. W-we k-kissed," she said blushing.

Senna smirked. "Well, I had thought at first that BFFs was the way to go, but I thought we could be together and skip that part of our friendship. Like you'll be my girlfriend and I'll be yours."

Ginny giggled with excitement shining in her eyes as she threw her arms around the brunette and pulled her down onto the bed and sitting on her lap where Senna's black hair framed her perfectly as she looked up from where she was 'trapped'.

"I-I think we'll work out fine, don't you?" she asked lying down on top of Senna and sheepishly kissing her soft lips briefly.

Senna grinned eagerly as her heart beat powerfully in her chest. "I-I think we'll be perfect together," she agreed pulling Ginny's face down to hers, their lips touching, eyes drifting shut, their warm moist lips moved as their tongues slowly explored each other's mouths, tasting each other greedily.

They drowned in the others taste, enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies as they cuddled tightly and shared their second proper kiss. The comfort they felt in each other, the companionship; the love they would give to each other; the bond they would grow from their contact.

They must have been making out for about an hour, with only the brief pauses to take a breath when a knock on the door disturbed them, and Senna and Ginny pulled back groaning as they lay together on their sides curled up in each other's arms.

"I'll get it sweetie," whispered Senna with a loving smile she kissed Ginny's nose getting a giggle from the redhead as she slid from within her girlfriends soft and loving arms.

Ginny sat up straightening her robes as Senna brushed hers down and opened the door with a smile.

"Hey Sally!" Senna greeted the pretty young waitress pleasantly as she walked in with a wide smile. She was in her mid-twenties with short cropped straight brown hair, and brown eyes wearing a grey robe with a white apron over the front.

She was carrying three large pizza boxes in one hand while levitating three bags, five bottles of cherry coke, five bottles of sprite and six pint glasses into the room.

"Good evening, Senna, sweetie!" she said with a wider smile. "I see you've made yourself a cute little friend!" she commented, smiling at Ginny and giving her a cheeky wink, as she landed the pizzas on the dresser with the 3 bags. She opened the fridge and the cokes and sprite flew in before she closed it with the glasses landing on top as she collected the dirty glasses.

"Good friends are hard to come by in the wizarding world!" Sally said as she patted Senna's head. "So, try to keep a few. Life is harder in the magical world when you're muggle-born like me, or even half-blood like you, Sen, even if you are a little more well off than most. I got lucky when Tom gave me a job because my old man used to run a pub before he retired, and I knew the way things worked. Just a word of advice girls, everything goes to the old families, and everyone else suffers for it, and annoying outdated traditions.

"So, the point is, find a good few friends and stick by them, they'll do the same," she said with a smile. "I still have a few muggle-born friends who work in the muggle world that still keep in touch. Anyway; it's just a piece of advice; especially for you Senna, starting Hogwarts for the first time will be hectic.

"Well, would you girls like for me to bring up some plates for you to eat off, or are you okay with them as they are?" she asked.

"I think we'll be okay thanks Sally," Senna said giving her a quick hug.

"Well anything for our favourite guest," she replied hugging Senna tightly in return before letting go as she headed for the door, blowing them a kiss each.

"Thanks Sally," she replied, giggling as she left, closing the door behind her.

Senna turned to Ginny, and grinned as she brought the food over to the bed placing it between them. The two girls leaned over and kissed briefly before boxes were opened.

"Well, Darling, lets dig in," giggled Senna as she handed Ginny her pizza.

"Where'd she get these?" the redhead asked opening her box, looking at her food with her mouth-watering.

"Oh. There's a whole nest of takeaways around the corner," she replied opening her chips. "Want some chips?" she offered. Ginny shook her head.

"What's a takeaway?" she asked as she bit into the juicy delicious pizza slice. "Wow, Senna… this is the best pizza I've had in ages, and the crust has gooey cheese and pepperoni in it. It's freaking awesome!" she declared in amazement.

Senna laughed as she ate a few chips. "A take away is a junk food place that makes deliveries to people's homes or you walk in to get food to take with you so you can eat and go about your business, or take home yourself like Sally does for me since the muggles can't deliver here."

"So, it's a muggle place?" she asked, surprised. Senna nodded. "And Sally doesn't mind going for you?"

"Oh, of course not, you saw that. She's fun, always imparting knowledge about the unfairness of the wizarding world to muggle-born's, taking them, and leaving them completely unprepared for the reality of after school in the magical world. Plus, she so fancies me, but because I'm only twelve she can only flirt and play around. If it was a guy, I so would have beaten him up," she said laughing. "Sally's really nice anyway, has a secret girlfriend who's married to some douche bag rich pureblood or something, older lady too. Sally said she's 30-something, and gorgeous and her husband doesn't want to know, I don't think she told me her name, but Sally's only twenty-four.

"Anyway," she continued, shrugging. "I pay them extra for her to go and tip her well. I found this great pizza place, and then around it were other places, and I guess I was really lucky to find such good takeaways. No offence to the Leaky Cauldron's cooking or anything. But their food doesn't have enough calories because of potions they use, and I need the calories to keep me going without eating absolute tons."

"But what will you do at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked worriedly.

Senna smirked. "Fawkes said he'll show me how to get into the kitchens, and I'll be able to get the house elves to make me whatever I need."

"You are so lucky… junk food without any downsides."

They laughed together before they soon finished up their food, placing leftovers on the fridge, and had some ice-cold coke that Ginny discovered she enjoyed, 'much better than pumpkin juice'. Then it was time for bed. Senna made sure to lock and sealed the door: to keep perverts away; or nosey parents who liked to but in where unnecessary.

"Hey. I have to go get my night clothes," complained Ginny.

"I've got you covered, Darling!" she said as she reached out and touched Ginny's sleeve and shifted her clothes into a cute pair of red pyjamas with white fluffy clouds while her own clothes shifted into black PJ's with little red cartoon bats, and their shoes disappeared leaving them bare foot.

Ginny smiled wrapping her arms around her girlfriends waist, (girlfriend, she was so happy; she got who she always wanted, so the wrapping was different, it was what was inside that mattered to her, as long as she's cute too, as she had some standards). Senna returned the smile and wrapping her arms around Ginny's waist in return and kissing her she slid her hands lower groping the red heads soft firm butt playfully giggling.

Ginny gasped as she felt Senna's hands squeezing her butt, "are you enjoying that?" she reprimanded playfully.

"Very much so," agreed Senna with a cheeky smile, she kissed her girlfriend's soft nose.

"Well. I'll have to try with yours," she retorted cheekily kissing Senna's small nose in return; her hands sliding down to Senna's bottom. "Nice, tight, and soft," she grinned as they slowly let each other go, and walked together towards the bed, crawling under the covers they curled up in each other's arms contently.

Ginny let a huge grin crack her face in two as she held on to her girl tightly. "T-thank you for saving me from the Chamber... I never really got a chance to really say thank you before with everything-…"

"It was something I shall never regret, and do again without a second thought," Senna interrupted laughingly as she tightened her grip possessively. "Plus, I'm The Saviour, so rescuing beautiful damsels in distress is in my job description"

"You'll always be MY hero," the redhead replied kissing Senna's neck, enjoying that it made her squirm a little and giggle. They slowly entered a content silence as they drifted off into the land of wonderful dreams of each other, curled tightly, cuddled together comfortable and happier than they could ever remember being.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	10. X

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, any of the fictional locations or characters from the Harry Potter series or any other authors work. This is a work of reworked fiction using the world of Harry Potter. However, I do own this plot and any original characters hence forth created for the purposes of this story._

**Shifter**

**X**

Senna woke with a surprised start as she had been having a very strange dream about world domination. That was a first for her. She didn't know why anyone would be fascinated by ruling the world, or even just the Magical World. That seemed like much too much work for her to do as you would have so many annoying heroes trying to _'libertate'_ everyone. You should probably be cleverer about it, like Dumbledore.

Dumbledore may be an arsehat, but he knew how to have his say and then some without anyone realising how much say he really had, and so many people loved him; she had to respect that. It may also put some interesting ideas in her head, which meant she would have to visit the bank sometime soon.

Yawning, Senna wanted to stretch, but she was stuck. She looked to her left and her eyes widened for a moment before a smile stretched across her lips. Ginny was curled up into her side and snoozing happily.

Trying not to giggle, Senna squirmed her way from Ginny's arms – or tried to but her grip was steadfast, and Senna realised the only way to get free would be waking her girl up, and she couldn't bring herself to do that.

"Good morning," she whispered with a smile as she felt hopeful that her girl would already be awake.

Ginny tried not to giggle as she held Senna's arm tighter to her body as Senna tried to reclaim her arm again.

"G-good m-morning, sweetie," yawned Ginny cutely in return after she gave up her game.

"So, um, what um," Ginny began nervously. "What happened to? Well, it's been driving me crazy since I woke up and just cuddled you, but you freaking killed your uncle! Then you faked your own death, which by the way was genius that you got away with it! Or stupid that they didn't investigate hard enough… but then the house was a pile of burnt ashes," she said and asked in a desperate rush. She had wanted to ask the day before but kept getting distracted.

"Oh, um," Senna sighed as she slowly and carefully told her what happened. Ginny just lay still listened until she stopped. "I really didn't think they would think I was dead - well I had hoped but, I guess things like on TV don't always happen and they let it drop or something, and I saw the rubble on TV and in the papers; not much of my uncle was found, so I guess it stands to reason they might not find any traces of me. I just wanted to get away, really, and I kind of killed the guy, so... once I actually killed my ungrateful uncle, I think I knew Dumbledore or anyone in the wizarding world wouldn't care about the self-defence, and call me a muggle hater, and try to throw me in Azkaban or some such ridiculous notion!

"I have no real reason to trust the magical world. They treat me like the greatest thing since Merlin one moment, and then the greatest villain since Morgana the next. The worst thing is, when they've been proven wrong they don't apologise, but they just go back to things the way they were as if I had no right to an apology, but worse than that, I can see it, they would jump the bandwagon again and again!

"Dumbledore never gave a crap. I bet the only thing he even cares about is losing the wizarding world's saviour for when he secretly helps Voldemort return for whatever stupid plot, he has up his sleeve that will get muggles, muggle-born's and half-bloods murdered and worse.

"That's why I need to crush the old man, but I have to play this smart. Killing him would only make a martyr. However, with Harry Potter's death comes an opportunity to completely obliterate his most important aspect: his reputation? The only respectable thing about him; how he has so many people believing in his benevolence.

"Before I would have felt guilty, but now, nothing but anger; I hate that old bastard, and he ruined any chance Harry Potter had of having a proper future. The more I think about it the more it seems that things were placed in such a way that-."

"Well I don't think you should feel guilty at all," the redhead interrupted. "They got what they deserved, and now you're free, but what do you mean placed?"

"Well, Ron mainly, and possibly your mum," she replied quickly, shocking Ginny. "It seemed odd at the time that when we first met on that platform in the _MUGGLE_ world that your mother shouted out at a _MUGGLE_ train station that is always busy as it's a main hub station in London: a _MUGGLE_ Capital City being packed with _MUGGLES_ right when I didn't have a clue where to find the platform entrance.

"I had been at the station looking for over an hour. I hadn't seen one muggle-born student use that entrance," she said while Ginny looked at her with wide eyes. "Then your family came along. Pure-bloods using the _MUGGLE_ entrance - did you always come through that way?"

Ginny shook her head thoughtfully. "Well, no… we usually used the floo-fire systems; there are loads that land us on the platform. I never thought about it before, but that was weird."

Senna nodded her head in agreement. "Then Molly Weasley who is a pureblood witch, and had been to Hogwarts for seven years herself, so she had taken the train a minimum of fourteen times when she went to Hogwarts, who has seven kids, two of which have left school screams out, asking what platform to take to Hogwarts?"

"Oh," Ginny said with wide eyes as that did sound like a set up.

"Next Ron, seriously, the more I think about it the more troubled I get," she continued thoughtfully. "I don't know why I never cared before, but Ron is a bully. I've been bullied all my life by my cousin, and my freaking relatives. I would have never been friends with him. I-I remember things that I just overlooked before. He used my name to pick on people, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and even Gryffindors, and Slytherins."

Ginny had wide eyes with tears bubbling up. "You must have been under a spell, but because of your powers, you broke it!" she said quickly kissing Senna and lavishing her with affection that she was happy to accept, brushing Ginny's tears away.

"It's okay Ginny!" she replied with a smile, holding her girlfriend tightly. "Let's just change the subject, okay?!"

"Okay… umm… I've been learning some really cool new spells," Ginny said eagerly as she lowered her voice a little. "After everything that happened, Fred and George taught me the secret of how they get away with underage magic!"

"As long as you're around lots of magic, it doesn't matter?" Senna suggested to Ginny's surprise. "That this trace thing is pretty pathetic and only muggle-born's or raised are restricted by it where wards and charms erected around the area are what pinpoint and track the wand and magic and that they guess based on who lives in that area?"

"Well… yeah," Ginny said with a cute pout. "My wand doesn't have no trace or anything… but what about yours? I know a couple of spells now to detect and remove the trace; they're really simple, probably why the ministry doesn't try to use it to keep watch on people."

"My new wand has no trace either," Senna said with a sheepish smile as Ginny cuddled deeper into her. "So, we can both learn all we want together before school, but I bet you've been learning really hard already, haven't you?"

"Well, of course. I had too. I've even managed this cool one called a patronus charm. It forms a silvery-white griffin to defend me from those horrible soul drinking monsters I heard some idiot thought would be ideal for protecting innocent kids," she announced proudly.

"I started learning it when I heard about the Dementors guarding the school too."

"When I thought y-you were dead," Ginny said sadly. "I thought I would have to take care of everyone to pay you back for saving my life," she said with a hitch in her throat as she snuggled to her girl as tight as she dared.

Senna giggled kissing her forehead. "Well now we'll both be able to make sure everyone's okay," she replied. "My patronus is an awesome dragon, and she's pretty cool, but performing under dementor free conditions are easier than if the real thing was nearby."

"Yeah, I figured that one out," the redhead giggled. "You had the same thought as me. Those Dementors are disgusting creatures…" she trailed off and smirked up at her girlfriend. "So, you blew up your relatives' home as Hermione?" she asked with a darker smirk and an eyebrow rose as she sat up on her girls' lap, letting the covers fall back behind her.

"Um, yeah," Senna replied blushing sheepishly as she just lay back looking up at Ginny.

"You've looked at her naked, haven't you?" she accused amusedly.

The dark-haired shifter coughed nervously. "Well. It's different when being someone else, rather than who I am now. I still felt like me – kind of, and since I was a boy, I was curious, if that makes sense. Well I also felt kind of like Hermione too, but it's hard to really explain," she defended herself.

Ginny giggled. "It must be refreshing being able to turn into whoever or whatever you like."

Senna shrugged. "I guess it is cool, but I like the way you are, best," she agreed as she shifted and tried not to squirm as that pleasant pain rolled through her. Ginny looked down startled to see she was looking at a silver eyed version of herself. "I could be your twin sister?" she suggested, showing she still had Senna's super cute accent.

Ginny shook her head giggling. "That's too weird. You just look like me with silver eyes."

"Aww...! I had even come up with a name," she moaned, pouting. Ginny laughed. It was funny hearing herself with a different accent.

"Okay. So, what's my twin sisters' name?" asked Ginny, interested.

"Guinevere, of course... Gwen for short," she replied giggling smugly.

"You're weird, but it suits me, umm, you, I suppose," laughed Ginny. "Now shift back into the you who I get to keep. It's weird sitting on my fake-twin-sisters' lap."

Gwen grinned and shifted into Hermione. "Then how's this. Do your homework Ronald Weasley! You'll get into trouble if you don't and you're not copying from me!" she glared disapprovingly at Ginny, her voice now Hermione's.

Ginny burst out laughing. "That's brilliant," she giggled. "Who else can you do?"

Senna grinned as she shifted into a large fox vixen with dark red fur and white under belly and chest, black tips to her ears and white tip to her fluffy red tail and black paws. The vixen slid out from under Ginny staring at her through ruby red eyes, looking smug as Ginny sat on her butt on the bed with her knees pointed in and feet out.

"Aww," cried out Ginny, sitting up straighter, and knocking the covers to the floor. "Aren't you a cutie?" she declared stroking her soft fur as she pulled the cuddly vixen into her arms and let it lick her face in puppy kisses.

"Yep," the fox yelped happily as she snuggled her face into Ginny.

Ginny laughed. "I can understand you in English?" she said happily.

"That would likely be because of her… new talents. She can make it so that she can speak even as a fox," interrupted a male voice. Looking to the end of the bed they saw Fawkes sitting with Nifes. The fox shifted back into Senna wearing her black pyjamas with little red bats, kneeling within Ginny's arms.

"Does that mean I can understand animals too?" Senna asked thoughtfully. "I've never tried to talk to any normal animals before," she said thoughtfully. "Nightwind… can I understand you?" whined Senna hopefully as she looked to her owl's perch where the bird watched them all in mild disinterest.

"Depends on your definition," interrupted said owl as she launched into the air and flapped her wings once before she landed on Senna's right shoulder.

Senna slapped her left hand to her forehead. "Wow; I wasn't exaggerating when I said I have the smartest owl, ever."

Nightwind seemed to shrug. "I can't disagree with that," she retorted smugly as she hooted.

"What is she saying?" Ginny asked in confusion.

Senna sighed and shook her head. "Nightwind was just agreeing with me. Can't you hear her?"

Ginny nodded that she could. "Yeah, but I never believed owls could be such smug-heads."

The owl snorted. "Me? You should hear this Hermes back at the owlery at Hogwarts; that is one smug (hoot-ho)."

"Heh?" Senna and Ginny asked in confusion.

"The word is a favourite for owls," Fawkes said with a sigh. "It doesn't translate into human understanding, but essentially it means for a bird to poop on your head," he answered them while giving the owl a look of disgust. "You are supposed to be a lady, Miss. Nightwind; you should not be using such foul language, and certainly not teaching such bad words to two impressionable hatchlings."

Nightwind looked from him and turned to Nifes. "I'm younger than them. You're bound to this (hoot-ho)?"

Ginny and Senna only had to look at each other for them to burst out into laughter while Nifes looked embarrassed either for Fawkes or herself. The girls could guess that bound was the equivalent of birdy or phoenix marriage.

"Anyway," Senna said as she and Ginny calmed. Senna turned to the scarlet and gold phoenix with a small glare that was ruined with her half grin. "So, Fawkes, what can we do for you? You don't normally pop by just for a chat."

The bird nodded as he sighed while eying the owl in annoyance. "I've come bearing news of Albus's scheming," he sighed disapprovingly as he gave Senna his full attention. "Now that he has no Harry Potter, he's planning on having Neville Longbottom taking your place as hero. He plans on taking the boy on as apprentice."

"You're joking. Neville's not even very good at magic," replied Senna, amused. "And why didn't he ever offer me extra training?"

"I don't know. All I know is he's being an idiot," he replied with a sigh. "He's desperate. Well I have to go and keep my eye on him," he said as he flamed away, but his eyes flickered to Nightwind before he left.

"Wow that's cool that you have a spy," Ginny said, impressed. "And who would ever suspect Fawkes?"

Senna shrugged with a soft chuckle. "Want to get a shower and get dressed, I have some things I want to get done today?" she asked as she slid from the bed and placed Nightwind back on her perch.

Ginny nodded. "Sure," she agreed as she hopped off the bed with Senna and Nightwind let her pet her soft feathers while offering up an owl treat from her owl treat container that had a sweet picture of a cartoon owl on the top before looking back at Senna. "Did you mean together?" she asked after an embarrassed pause.

Senna blushed with her own embarrassment. "Um; no. Unless you want to?" she said nervously.

Ginny blushed too. "W-we shouldn't," she conceded. "You can shower first."

"Na you go first."

"No, you first."

"No, you first."

"No, you; you are paying for the room."

"So, you're my girlfriend, and my guest, and guests go first; it's only polite."

"Humans!" interrupted Nifes, amused. "Ginevra just go and take your shower, Senna can wait."

Ginny sighed. "Okay, okay," she conceded defeat, kissed Senna's lips and proceeded into the bathroom before she stopped in the doorway. "Um, Senna...? My clothes are in my Hogwarts trunk and my mum has that. Um, do you have something I can borrow?"

"Oh, um, sure," her girlfriend agreed with a grin as she pulled out some items from her trunk and handed them over. "There. I'm even loaning you underwear, but they are brand-new," she said. "It was like really embarrassing buying them, but I needed loads of things so I can copy them when I do my mystical thing."

Ginny grinned and kissing Senna one last time. "Thank you," she said as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

"Fawkes was correct," Nifes mused when Senna pulled some cold chow mien out of the fridge, sat on the bed and started eating.

"Correct about what?" she asked curiously.

The phoenix laughed. "You and Ginevra being destined to be together," she said honestly.

"Oh," she replied blushing. "D-do you really think so? We are only twelve and thirteen… well twelve."

Nifes nodded. "Yes hatchling; I believe you and she will have plenty of love in your lives; humans are more of a pack animal; more so in some cases than birds. He said as soon as he saw you together. In the chamber, he knew. Phoenix have a feel for connections and bonds."

Senna smiled about the news, after all phoenixes were supposed to know this sort of stuff or something like that. After all they were immortal, right? So, they had plenty of time to get wise.

It took about twenty minutes before Ginny exited the shower with a grin. She wore a black and white rippled skirt that hung halfway down her thighs, a black form fitting top and a thin black blouse. Ginny's feet were bare, and her blouse left undone, and her hair neatly tied back.

"Wow, you look great," chimed Senna. "Soooo cute," she giggled smiling.

Ginny grinned shyly. "Thanks," she said with lightly pink cheeks. "Y-you can use the shower now."

"Cool," she said jumping off the bed and bouncing over she captured Ginny's lips in hers before she slid into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Ginny sighed contently as she walked on autopilot to the bed, collapsing onto it while feeling all squirmy within her tummy.

Senna had just finished her shower; dried up and gotten dressed in some new clothes she liked. She wore a long black summer dress that flowed out over her bare ankles and a black ribbon in her hair tying it back into a loose ponytail.

Ginny blushed as she skipped up from where she lay back on the bed talking to Nightwind about something and could only stare at her adorable girlfriend.

Senna laughed at the response while Ginny wrapped her arms around Senna's waist and looked down at the slightly shorter girl with a grin as she checked out the dress. "I love this dress on you, Senna," she whispered as her lips gently kissed Senna's hungry lips.

They laughed, their lips touching for a moment more. "So, what shall we do first?" asked Senna as they pulled apart and she started putting on her wands holster. "I have to visit the bank today as I've put it off for too long already."

"Um, I don't know what else we can do," replied her girlfriend thoughtfully as she grabbed her wand too and placed it away. "Mum won't let me do much with Sirius Black on the loose."

"Hmm… I've read about him lots in the papers," Senna said frowning thoughtfully. "I'm not so sure it can be believed. It just doesn't add up. Plus, he never even got a trial according to the stuff that goes unsaid.

"I also did a bit of research on the Blacks. All of them were dark and supporters of the dark twat, except two, Sirius and his cousin Andromeda. Sirius was even in Gryffindor while the rest of his family were Slytherins, and a very wealthy family too. One of those Slytherins, Andromeda married a muggle-born man, and they have a daughter together. So, she and Sirius weren't bad I suppose, and then out of nowhere Sirius Black is a traitor?

"It just doesn't add up. If he had a trial and was guilty, he could have easily bought his way out, and if he had a trial and was innocent, he would be free. They never mention a sentence any time they talk about him in the papers, and he was even in the muggle media too, and still no sentence, only the assertion that he killed thirteen people.

"I read that the bastard Malfoy had a trial and claimed to be under an Unforgiveable Curse called the Imperius Curse that controls the weak minded, and unsurprisingly the ministers' bank account had an extra quarter of a million galleons after he was released. They didn't even use truth potion, and from what I found out the trial was more for show than anything, even Dumbledore voted to let him go."

Ginny gasped. "How did you even find that out?" she asked in shock.

Senna grinned evilly. "I'm a shifter remember, and I'm a curious shifter, and the Daily Prophets security is ridiculously lacking, and they seem to be easily bought, and either not stupid enough to throw out their 'stakes', or clever enough to keep them. If I cared right now, I could get enough evidence against so many corrupt officials it could screw up the ministry, and that is just from snooping around the Prophets archives. But that's a no go; they would all come together to stop me, so we have to play the long game, and I would hate to let them bull crap their way into the loving morons who want to believe their government looks out for them while damning my attacks graces, and ignoring my evidence as fictitious no matter the proof to show otherwise; the people need to trust and believe in me first.

"Minister Fudge is right on the top of the corruption list, always taking 'campaign' money from the Malfoy's among other more nefarious people, though at least most of them aren't doing so for the right to get away with being evil, but more selfish in their pursuits of more gold in their pockets even if they damage or harm the British Magical Economy, which is only just holding together because nobody is spending as much as they should be, so the flow of money stops at their vaults. That is quite foolish on their part and costs them in the long run as their money loses value, and I will have some fun.

"However, it gives the bastards more power within the ministry just having that gold like it's a status symbol, and then that helps take the ears of people with power to share, and favours get more favours making it a vicious circle of corruption that will only end when someone chooses to put a stop to it from the outside. Someone who knows of a potential way to take everything from them with a power they don't want to understand, and the Goblins don't care enough to enlighten them; though, we all know they wouldn't want to listen to creatures they believe are beneath them."

Ginny shook her head in disgust and confusion. "But you don't plan to let them get away with this! So, you're going to play them all, and some day they will be at your merciless feet!"

Senna smirked, leaned in and kissed her girlfriends' nose. "Oh, MY Ginevra," she whispered, causing Ginny to shiver in delight as her full name spoken in Senna's accent was - well explosive.

"We shall not let this go. For now, we shall pretend ignorance, and come in through the backdoor that they left wide open, slowly with our Sneak Skill levelled up to maximum! Just an annoying buzz until they become explosions and gun fire, by which time it would be too late. When the time comes, we may need to use some, blackmail, and or take people to civil court... or hostage, or outright-. However, when their use is over, we'll bitch slap them with the use of the papers. Well except for the Prophet since they might as well be ministry property, and full of so many arseholes who sell their integrity for a quick coin.

"Dumbledore, Fudge, all of them will pay big. Though, I still can't get my parents will, as I am no longer Harry Potter, and I have yet to see the Goblins. Nifes and Fawkes say they will hand over what belongs to me and we do have other resources.

"I'm led to believe that my parents will has a powerful Wizengamot seal that will destroy it if I try opening it without the proper counter seal, but with public pressure they wouldn't have a choice. However, you don't need to be a genius to know my parents' wishes were ignored."

Ginny nodded disgusted with the old man. "But what about, Black? What if he is innocent? That one would be hard to prove, without…-." She trailed off nervously.

"Speaking with him first," agreed Senna frowning curiously. "He may have a way to prove his innocence and proving that would damn Dumbledore further than ever! Sirius is probably going to go to Hogwarts for some reason, hence all the dementors they're stationing there, which in itself is more dangerous than the escaped 'killer' after spending so long around Dementors he can't be healthy or strong enough to cause much of a threat that human guards wouldn't be able to capture him."

"Okay, but how will we find him?" asked Ginny curious and concerned.

"I-I don't know. Just hope we stumble across him before anyone else does?" She shrugged. "Well enough about our scheming. I must go to the bank. I've been putting this off for too long, and this should be interesting."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	11. XI

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, any of the fictional locations or characters from the Harry Potter series or any other authors work. This is a work of reworked fiction using the world of Harry Potter. However, I do own this plot and any original characters hence forth created for the purposes of this story._

**Shifter**

**XI**

Senna grinned smugly as she took Ginny's hand and they both shifted into adults. Ginny became petite thirty-five-year-old woman with creamy blonde hair tied back and deep silver eyes wearing black business skirt suit with white blouse and long black silky robe. Senna turned into a handsome lean and muscular Thirty-eight-year-old man, about six foot two with short cut black hair hair gelled into a forward quiff with brown eyes wearing a black business suit with white shirt with the top few buttons open with long black heavy coat.

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror surprised. "Why are we like this?" she asked startled by her new voice that would match Senna's to some degree.

"Um… I'm Nathan Nightly, Senna's father and you're… um…" he trailed off looking unsure, but his accent was slightly Americanised.

"Elena Vanheim?" she suggested as he gave her a look and she shrugged. "You mentioned the aunt being Elena, and I like the whole Norse Gods myths, so took the name from that, though its supposed to be Vanaheimr; they're supposed to be the more peaceful gods of nature and what not, and I can talk to animals."

Nathan laughed and shook his head. "Okay; cool names for this family are a must," he replied while laughing.

Elena rolled her eyes but laughed too. "So, I'm Senna's aunt? Nathan's sister-in-law?" the blonde added helpfully. "That way makes more sense, just in case we slip up and look too close it won't be weird brother sister weird, as long as Senna's fake mother didn't die yesterday."

"Yeah, that will work," he agreed with a grin and shake of his head as he adjusted her slightly to take away any relation between the two blood-wise. "We're archaeologists from rich families, and met on a muggle site, and you introduced me to your older sister – Senna's mother who passed away a few years ago," he said with a shrug as he grabbed the room key and exited with Elena close to his side.

They walked down into the pub without getting many looks and passed the Weasley's without a word since they didn't know them, and out into the entrance to the alley. Pulling a wand from his sleeve, Nathan opened the arch with a grin, as he tapped the correct bricks in the correct pattern.

"Why do we need a password for a public street?" he wondered aloud.

"I don't know," his sister-in-law replied with a shrug as she didn't care. "But I still can't believe this," she laughed. "I have boobs."

Nathan chuckled nervously. "I noticed," he said as he looked down at the beautiful woman with a nice sized rack pushing at her blouse and wondered whether he overdid it a little even though they weren't huge or anything, but he was trying to make Senna's aunt, and Senna was more athletic because he needed her to be strong and agile, however, he shrugged internally, it was done now and Elena wasn't Senna's mother, so it didn't much matter.

They laughed together as they continued straight towards the bank barely paying any attention to those around them. However, 'Nathan' did notice just next to the Leaky Cauldron Pub that three large shops were empty and up for either lease or sale depending on the offer so stored that knowledge away for later use. He had noticed that they had been like that since his first year so they could be a bargain.

Soon they were walking into the bank and Nathan walked directly up to the nearest teller and went to tap his hand to gain goblin form and was surprised when the goblin moved his hand away glaring at him.

"Um… I would like to speak with someone in private please," he said nervously.

"Of course, you would," the goblin replied rudely. "And please refrain from touching my kind; we won't be able to detect you if you do."

Nathan and Elena started, shocked. "Y-you know?" said Nathan smirking he moved fast and touched the goblins hand. "Now you won't," he chuckled while Elena was stifling her giggles.

The goblin glared with a frustrated sigh. "Whatever," he said, "just follow me," he said hopping down from his seat and leading them through a set of doors into a nice long hallway, then into a large office with an older goblin sat behind his desk, and offered them a seat. "This 'god', and his… assistant have some business with us," he said rudely.

The goblin behind the desk narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "... 'God'...? Ah… the anomaly, and you foolishly let him touch you?" he accused with a growl.

"No. I was unsuspecting that he would try twice on me," the other scowled. "Humans are so unpredictable."

"Very well; you may leave," he said, and his colleague immediately took his leave, closing the doors tight behind him. "My name is Goldbrick. What can I do for you both?"

Nathan slipped him his key. "I want all of that gold transferred to a new vault, under my name, Nathan Nightly, and my twelve-year-old daughters' name, Senna Rose Nightly. Though, I only need one key as of now.

"I want it untraceable, so no paperwork. Also, this is to be kept completely confidential and I shall make it well worth your time as manager of my accounts."

Goldbrick eyed the key suspiciously. "But Mr. Potter is dead," he said blandly, as he looked to a white misty orb on his desk that shimmered with green light.

"Don't believe everything you're told, Mr. Goldbrick," replied Nathan, amused.

"Ah. I see," the goblin chuckled. "You decided you would be better off without all of the staring and Dumbledore messing with your life."

"Exactly," agreed Nathan with a nod of agreement. "My relatives are not the type of people a sane man would give custody of a magical kid."

"I completely understand, Mr… Nightly," Goldbrick nodded in approval. "Would you like all of your family assets and other vaults transferred as well?"

"Other vaults?" he asked, confused. "I'm afraid I have not been made aware of any other vaults or assets."

The goblin scowled but nodded, and a large green leather-bound ledger of parchment appeared on his desk as if he pulled it up from the wood while pulling his hands back. That was a pretty awesome bit of magical awesomeness.

"Let's see. The short list is; you have two family vaults. Hmm, you have the Potter vault and the Black vault and those vaults do control a few other smaller vaults that both families absorbed as well a couple larger vaults, and nobody thought to consolidate, so I can only explain what you own directly from Potter and Black until we've performed a full inventory?

"But rest assured it shall be complete within a week, and then we can discuss matters further?" he asked while he didn't miss the surprise at the Black vault and the thought of the others but continued. Honestly, he wouldn't have expected to have the boy aware of his heritage if his parents were still alive; he doubted James Potter asked about his finances.

"You also have twelve houses around the world; three mansions, two castles, thousands of stocks in all sorts of muggle companies that bring in a sizeable income, from the Potter side of course as the Blacks were like most and never spent, let alone in the muggle world. Oh, you're lucky to have come in so soon, Mr. Dumbledore is now attempting to take claim over your inheritance."

Nathan nodded unhappily. "Why do I have the Black vault? That is the same vault that should belong to Sirius Black, correct?"

The goblin nodded. "Yes, it is. You're his heir, hence you get control of his vault should he be unable to claim it, and you are more than of age right now."

Nathan's eyes widened with thoughtfulness. "Why do I get his money?"

"He is your godfather," he replied. "Since he has no children or any other living relatives that constitutes family; you became his heir the moment your parents passed. I understand in the muggle world things aren't that simple, but the magical world is a wholly different and interesting place if you learn the system, most of which even I'll agree is dated and foolish with loopholes galore."

"Hmm, my godfather," he growled. "Dumbledore did this. Now I'm nearly one hundred percent sure he's innocent. Thank you this has been most illuminating."

The goblin nodded respectfully as the goblins had never been convinced that Sirius Black had committed any crime. It was just luck and lore that saved the Black fortunes from going to Malfoy's or worse and going to Dumbledore for him to get his grubby paws on it.

"How much in total do the vaults amount too, in muggle currency as well please?"

"In total," he said looking over the ledger. "Just over seventy-two billion pounds, works out at around eighteen and a half billion galleons, and that is not including the gems and other precious jewels the families have accumulated over the years, which we shall value in the audit. Though, the Potter family were unusual in that they spent money and invested, so you have more in shares and stocks. You will come to see, pureblood families tend to scrimp and save rather than putting their wealth back into circulation, which is why the magical world always seems so… broke.

"Though, sometimes, maybe they'll find an investment that will make them power, political, or otherwise. They can be very greedy that even as a goblin I shake my head at such notions. Money comes second to us over family – without family who do we have to leave a legacy to? Then without spending money you'll just make the poor, poorer, and yet the rich won't get richer. It will just stagnate like it has for quite a few years now."

"Good point and I think I have a cunning plan," Nathan said quickly after only a moment to think. "I want it all transferred to my new vault once the audit of my remaining vaults has finished. As far as you and this bank are concerned Harry Potter is dead. I want you to take ten billion pounds, and as _'per his will'_, which you offered him to make out his first year of school his money was dealt out to the best children's charities throughout the muggle world – or better yet we start a charitable foundation for children in his name, and give money to products where needed.

"That it's to help all those children that are beaten and abused by their relatives or guardians; make it known he didn't even know how much he was willing away upon his death because of... well, you get the drift, and try your hardest to hide the full amount. Make it clear that he hoped it would help other children whereas nothing and no one ever wanted to help him, and maybe it could save some lives.

"Make sure the newspapers print the story, and make it clear the Potter's will was wizengamot sealed and Albus Dumbledore left him with people that his deputy head Minerva McGonagall had watched and knew Harry would not be treated with love or kindness, but he ignored her. That he had so much power within the government and over the people that she could do nothing without him taking everything she had, especially her beloved job as a teacher.

"Yes… yes… that makes sense, I want you to set up a children's aid charity with this money, to protect children," he mumbled mainly to himself for a few moments before continuing. "Then, going so far as to start working with charities worldwide to make sure children see this money; we can even take donations, so we can get them help so that when they are adults, they can have a good life. Make sure they know it came as the wish of an abused child. I want every muggle and magical paper around the world to be reporting this for weeks, months, even years! I want Dumbledore's name to be mud with the magical world and muggle world!"

The goblin and Elena stared at him in a state of semi-shock. "You're willing to give away all of that money just to begin the destruction of Dumbledore?" asked Goldbrick shaking his head clear with a look of awe and wonderment.

"Partially," he agreed. "The other part is because those kids need it more than me, and I'll trust you to vet honest and responsible people to run this foundation?"

"I am honoured, sir," he replied with a grin. "It shall be front page news tomorrow. What else can I do for you, Mr. Nightly?"

"I have a business opportunity your bank will be interested in," he chuckled. "I didn't know I didn't need to offer this, but your bank will love this anyway. I have a map with the précised location of several famous and 'undiscovered' areas with full blueprints of their treasure vaults.

"I'm willing to give the bank ten percent of the findings; the rest goes into my children's foundation. However, anything of scientific or historic worth goes to either a muggle museum or magical, under conditions that they spend the 'cost' of the items on school fieldtrips to visit them. And then everything of magical power, I want catalogued and placed within a new segregated vault. I want Harry Potter to get credit for everything and anything that lets say is discussable about the discoveries as per his continued wishes.

"Liquidate all of my properties, anything of value, sentimental or otherwise is to be taken out and placed in my vault, and paid for as if they were liquidated, and add all of those funds to the foundation. Also, I need a home, somewhere within Ireland or Wales, in the country would be nice, perfectly warded-to-the-max, and to include all the muggle and magical conveniences people like us could need and then some, and maybe an apartment building in London, or hotel or something with a penthouse for our use.

"Fawkes!" he called while the goblin had been writing and nodding in agreement before the scarlet bird flamed in carrying the maps and dropped them for the goblin. Nathan didn't know how he knew to bring them but was grateful it would all wrap up faster like that; he needed to make good ground with the goblins, because if they invested in him, made money with him; they would be loyal and powerful partners. "Thanks, Fawkes." The bird then landed on Elena's shoulder, standing proudly.

"That's Dumbledore's familiar," the goblin commented as he looked over the maps.

"Or our spy," laughed Nathan, amused as he handed the goblin information to show that he was trusting them, so they would trust in return and a healthy business relationship would form, and that was what they needed for Senna's plans to work. It was just a good thing the plans were so flexible and could easily change if the need arose, and the goblins were smart enough to use that to make their plans a reality.

Goldbrick chuckled. "Well, these are very impressive. Ten percent seems more than reasonable considering what you are doing with the rest. Yes, some of these places we have been searching for for a very long time; thank you."

"Don't worry about it; it's all in my plan to gain power, and politics is by far the hardest and least useful area to do that," he answered and the goblin nodded, as he knew that goblins were limited to what they could do, so Nathan was in a roundabout way telling him that he could do things for them. "I trust as my new manager you'll make sure that if anyone undesirable were to try alerting the wrong people about our business dealings that might be a little more questionable, legally – that they would... disappear never to be heard from again while bearing in mind, if they potentially have important information, maybe holding them for a while, and handing them over to us would be prudent."

Goldbrick nodded in respect and admiration of Nathan's request as he saw him as a very lucrative business, and playing right could help his people a lot more than siding with Dumbledore and his stupidity ever did, considering the old human was a lying backstabber who never tried to get them recognised to sit on the wizengamot to have their say.

He could read between the subtle lines like all goblins, it was natural, and this man didn't promise to try anything for them; he might as well have come out and said it would be a done deal. Working with the Nightly's was going to be an interesting adventure, yes, very interesting. He would have to speak to the elders of Gringotts afterwards, as finally they had met a human who didn't say 'try' but said 'yes', 'no more lies to use goblins as cannon-fodder'. He couldn't quite remember ever meeting a mage who could be so cunning, and truly dangerous.

"Of course, sir," he agreed with a nod, after a few moments of thought. "So, a dungeon and cell set up for your new home would be appropriate... just in case?" he asked while Nathan nodded. He liked the idea of that; his client was a thinker, not a person who rushed in head or arse first unless necessary.

"Now, on to other business I think, as I need a cover, or should I say, starting venture that will keep eyes away from other ventures for a while… hmm… I've decided to call it Firefly."

The goblin began writing quickly as Nathan spoke. He could feel some interesting ventures about to cross his lap, and he would be sure to follow through with everything. If it angered pureblood wizards; all the better in his opinion.

"I saw three buildings next to the Leaky Cauldron that are for sale… buy them for me," he said smirking. "I want a modern… muggle design used, and it magically expanded inside to the max, all three buildings turned into one containing a restaurant, pub, and hotel of the highest standard.

"I want everything set up and running as soon as possible." The goblin nodded his head. "I want it clean, fresh, and perfectly family friendly, so no smoking inside. I want you to hire the staff, waitresses, waiters, bartenders, receptionists etc. I also want it primarily staffed by muggle-born's, half-bloods, and throw in some blood traitors too, as long as they're competent and willing to learn, of course."

Again, the goblin nodded his agreement as he thought about it. "But sir, putting it… The Firefly right next to the Cauldron will lose it business…!"

Nathan just shook his head in amusement. "I want you to under-price the Cauldron in everything, and not only that but have a nicer, spotless clear atmosphere even if it costs us money. No… cost us money if its needed. I want to own the Leaky Cauldron and if running at a loss, or just breaking even is what it takes to take the muggle main entrance then it's a small price to pay. Take the Cauldron as soon as you can as I have a plan for that cesspool."

The goblin laughed as he got over his surprise. "I admire your underhandedness sir," he replied respectfully.

"In addition," Nathan continued. "I want you to start buying out as much of Knockturn Alley as you can, starting with those closest to Diagon and working your way down."

"Yes sir," the goblin replied as he wondered what Nathan wanted to build in their place, and the amusement it would garner to see the look on people's faces when one person owned the whole alley would be priceless; he could certainly admire a man who would waste money for a good cause, just to get what he wanted. Then the Potter Children's Foundation could grow into its own and become something special in the muggle would too.

"If you have too…!" Nathan scrambled for words. "Well, sometimes such… filthy people may need other means of persuasion too… shall we say get out of the way; take the money and… fuck off? Sometimes they're so fixated on the past that they forget they need money, and accidents do happen, especially to pureblood mongrels that won't get out of my way."

"So, a little short of killing them…?"

"Exactly…!" he agreed smugly. "But if their accident is fatal, as long as they deserved to end that way, no big deal!"

"N-Nathan…!" Elena suddenly reprimanded.

He smiled at her, rolling his eyes. "Just think about it… everyone complains about that cesspool, yet no developer has ever just bought the place out and made a difference. I was down there once yet saw no law. It's lawless because the ministry doesn't care. They like it that way. Its apart of their history and tradition. It's full of murderers among other things that always get away with their crimes! Because their crimes are against muggles or poor witches and wizards who don't have protection! Crap like Dumbledore think that because the victim 'forgets' that the crime ever happened that it didn't, but it still did! It's time we start putting a stop to it, anyway possible, no more second chances.

"Elena, if proper development gets underway," he shrugged. "The law will have no choice but to start doing their jobs or else I'll have no choice but to start my own security organisation to do the job for them, for me. To protect the people of my new district..."

She eyed him suspiciously for a moment before a small smirk lined her lips. "You don't expect them to start patrolling the alley even after it's been fixed up do you?"

"No…! Well not without me paying them too at least, but I would rather pay people I can trust. If people were paid enough, they wouldn't need to skim some from innocent shop keepers for 'protection' or take back alley handouts to look the other way. The Law Enforcement Department is hugely underfunded while the Department for Magical Sports is way over funded; then let's not talk about the Minister's office."

"Underhanded Mr. Nightly," the goblin commented with pride. "It shall be a pleasure working with you… and your daughter in these matters."

"I thank you sir," he replied. "And I look forward to seeing The Firefly up and running, but it shall be my 'daughter' you'll be working with from after this meeting as she is the owner of this company. Invest two thirds of my… our combined wealth into this company. But how about a proper company name…? How does, _Fairytale_, sound…?"

The goblin smirked with a wide toothy grin showing off his sharp teeth as he nodded his head in agreement as he kept writing down his instructions.

"Fairytale…?" Elena asked in surprise, looking confused. "W-why that?"

Nathan smirked smugly. "Because the world we live in is like one messed up fairy tale, it seems to fit quite… ironically… as this Fairytale plans on messing with their messed up little world, and maybe we can finally give it that fairy tale quality it was always lacking," he laughed.

Elena's eyes widened in surprise and awe as she realised what it symbolised. It symbolised the fantasy, and story book quality that the magical world had come to represent, trying to show itself to muggle-born's as Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty from the reworked kids versions of the books when it wasn't happy and sweet like that, but more like the grotesque originals she had heard about, (she certainly had no plan on EVER reading them), and it took too long for them to find out, but Fairytale could bring back the magic that children felt in their hearts to the disillusioned adults they had or would become.

"In this world," she spoke while smiling. "In this world we'll make our own happy endings!"

Nathan laughed and nodded in agreement as they took another few hours to finish with their meeting.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	12. XII

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, any of the fictional locations or characters from the Harry Potter series or any other authors work. This is a work of reworked fiction using the world of Harry Potter. However, I do own this plot and any original characters hence forth created for the purposes of this story._

**Shifter**

**XII**

It had been several blasted and horrid weeks for Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and head of the Wizengamot. The next day was the first of September and the students would be arriving, and he was too busy avoiding hexed letters and howlers to get much done in preparation.

Somehow Harry had paid him back, even in death for leaving him with those blasted muggles. How was he supposed to know that those blasted people were really that bad to him? He thought that Harry just didn't get along with them because he was too different, being a mage around mortals. The magical world didn't have child abuse – well it did but it was kept so well hidden that it was nearly an urban legend, but now Harry's death had set off a can of worms even through the magical world.

He found himself grounding his teeth, as even his teachers weren't speaking with him – with the exception of Hagrid, Severus, and Minerva. Even though he knew that both Minerva and Hagrid blamed him. He was sure Hagrid only kept on speaking terms out of some kind of loyalty because of the opportunities he had given him after he was expelled, and Albus just prayed that it would never dawn on the friendly giant that he did barely anything considering how much power he had, even fifty years ago.

Minerva was only speaking to him because she had too as deputy headmistress, but that didn't mean she had to be civil as she regretted that she also left Harry without ever checking up on him. It was also Albus who brushed aside the schools own medi-witch's concerns with Harry's health. She had reported that he had malnutrition and 'mysterious' scars that were more mysterious than the one everyone knew of on his forehead.

He had brushed aside all the warning signs of abuse, even the most obvious, when Harry practically pleaded to stay at Hogwarts and never go back that first year at Hogwarts. He had just brushed it off with a smile and didn't even look into the boys memories to see the truth for himself, and maybe he was subconsciously afraid that he had reason to be concerned and didn't know how to deal with that.

Then Severus didn't care that his arch-enemies son was dead. In fact, the greasy – teacher had seemed happy that Harry was gone. Albus had thought about just firing the man for being so callous and spiteful. Harry's death was becoming his downfall. His idiocy involving the boy would cost him the support of others, and now he had to deal with dementors, and even though he was against them being near the school, and it was Minister Fudge insisting on them, it would lose him more loyal friends.

Harry had done in death what no one else had ever been able to do, be it by accident, and begin crushing his reputation, and cutting down his power, and even told the magical world that his parents will was sealed by him and that he gave the boy to people who were 'NOT' approved guardians when the will was ordered open.

Almost as bad: the boy had a will that gave everything to children's charities and liquidated his properties. Some muggle charities with the help of this new Potter Foundation the goblins set up on Harry's behalf even built the boy a memorial. They had discovered his body had been destroyed in the explosive fire. It was so the children he would be helping could pay their respects and gratitude that he would help save them whereas no one saved him.

He had seen pictures on the front page of every muggle newspaper around the UK, and knew that it was reported worldwide, so he knew other magical communities would be seeing him as dirt too. It was even reported in all magic papers and magazines worldwide after a few days of nothing, and it likely took the goblins to clue them in.

It was a huge and beautiful monument in the yard of a huge ground's where they were renovating a huge building into a children's care centre: the 'Harry Potter' child protection orphanage in his honour.

The memorial was surrounded by beautifully crafted benches, donated by a master carpenter along with a huge play park for the children to enjoy. It had a beautiful pond surrounding the mass of marble, with a waterfall running down all sides.

Hundreds of reefs were floating on the water nearly completely hiding the pond, and he had never seen so many bouquets of flowers as they surrounded the pond, and cards and letters to the boy, to read from heaven from other children as local schools had taken trips especially to pay their respect and give him their cards and flowers as his donations would also go to help small struggling schools keep afloat and become Academies under the Foundation.

Then Sirius Black was on the loose. If the truth about that was proven, Albus doubted very much that he would be headmaster of Hogwarts any longer. People would lose faith in the administration of the school. He dreaded to think about what would happen to the school if all the admin, board of governors and the ministry were barred from Hogwarts affairs. The school had money that hadn't been used for anything more than scholarships, and he didn't know how much the school had, but unless the school could make money rather than running even or at a loss it wouldn't be able to self-sustain for more than five to ten years at the most.

Then the parents and other 'people' would claim he was unfit to take care of children, or himself, and he could even now lose his place on the wizengamot for abusing his power and sealing the Potter's will. Well, he supposed that the worst that could happen would be that he would get sent to a retirement home, which thinking about it sometimes felt like a good idea; he had even gotten broacher's for magical world and even muggle retirement homes.

Though, absolute worst case was that he might end up with a small stint in jail. He was definitely going to hell for his scheming. He would be okay with that though. Facing Lily's wrath in heaven would be a lot worse. That woman could have taken his place as most 'powerful' of the light if she had survived. She was a truly terrifyingly powerful witch, which proved that muggle-born's' had power if only they got up, stopped listening to pureblood propaganda and used it like she did.

Albus Dumbledore had gone from most loved wizard in the world, or at least the UK, to most hated, in the world, and yes, he meant world that time, in just one day. Then it got worse, because of one article, which spread as other reporters began their snooping. It had even dropped the Sirius Black hunt from the front page when the reporters started not so subtly trying to question Sirius's guilt and incarceration when a conspiracy theory magazine asked the question of court dates and sentencing, and that probably humiliated the Daily Prophet into asking that same question with a little more subtlety, at least, and the ministry couldn't hand those things over as they didn't exist. That was going to have the whole Law Enforcement Department auditing Azkaban at the demand of the people.

He was so screwed as the kids might say; luckily, he only knew about Sirius, but the ministry might have more people who had never been legally sentenced. He half hoped they have as that would take some heat off him. He had to somehow redeem himself. Neville's grandmother had even turned down his offer to tutor the lad because of what happened to Harry. Not that he thought Neville was all that good at magic, which was why he offered the training he refused to give Harry.

Albus sighed in exhaustion and looked over at Fawkes. He was startled – the bird seemed to have something akin to amusement shining in his eyes for a brief moment. Blinking several times Albus looked back at his familiar to discover it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He sighed again. Maybe he was just a nutty old man?

Sighing tiredly, he thought back to a recent meeting he had with the wizengamot, after some more talks about Harry Potter and Sirius Black they brought up the subject of Fairytale. He was baffled that he had missed this very new company and blamed it on more important things. Though, the meeting did enlighten him to the new project being built next to the Leaky Cauldron. The Firefly: pub, restaurant, and hotel.

It seemed to him that most of the wizengamot seemed to think the place would be a passing fad - something new and shiny for a few days, and that some wizards and witches would probably have a quick look out of curiosity before heading to the Leaky Cauldron for their lunch and or drink.

However, after receiving a new newspaper free of charge the next morning: The Frontier newspaper: a paper seemingly ran and owned by Fairytale (free now while it was small and in the alpha to beta stages, but soon to cost the same as the Daily Prophet come September the first, and even he had made a subscription), and seeing the huge ads for Firefly with coupons for free drinks and valid for the first week, he had to disagree with the wizengamot.

Although the wizarding people might not like change, they did like a bargain like any normal human being, and with their opening prices, and free drinks coupons - well even he would go there for a drink and some lunch. It honestly sounded like a nice place. It would be a hotel, restaurant and bar, which sounded quite nice as he liked choice, and before his only choice had been the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon, or the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade unless he wanted to stay in his brothers cesspool of a bar.

The meeting had not been very nice about Fairytale, though he had to admit it was mainly the Minister and his supporters as nobody else, himself included seemed to care that much, (well he had his own problems right now).

In fact, several people tried to change the subject, but it was brought up again and again. It seemed several people didn't trust a little change, (or they were afraid they would be running out of business or lose money in some investment or some political mumbo-jumbo because they weren't very clever), or they didn't believe in healthy competition as the place would be putting the Cauldron through the ringer.

Though, in all honesty Albus knew that Tom, the landlord of the Cauldron could not possibly hope to compete with an actual company that might actually be starting a chain like with some muggle places he had heard of. However, he shrugged that off as he didn't actually care as it wasn't his problem, and he had important things of his own to worry about.

However, he had to admire the Frontier newspaper as its puzzles were so much more challenging when compared with The Daily Prophets, and its comic strips so much more entertaining. At least they were something nice to take his mind off his woes, even if it was for only a short while until something new knocked him down a few more levels.

Also, he noticed that the journalism in the Frontier seemed a lot more impartial to the Prophets as they were likely giving their writers proper wages. The Frontier was actually a refreshing change of pace and seemed to cover everything from the league quidditch matches, to celebrity gossip, to real headline news, even if the headline news was mostly muggle related. At least it was more interesting and worthwhile compared to a lot of the drivel that the Prophet came up with on slow days.


	13. XIII

**Shifter**

**XIII**

It was the first of September, and it was a nice bright day on Platform 9 and ¾'s. Senna and Ginevra heaved their trunks into the empty compartment at the back of the train, and slid them under their seats, trying to be as quiet as possible not to wake the graying brown haired man sleeping on the seat opposite. Unfortunately they were late to the platform so couldn't steal completely empty seats.

Ginny wore a white summer dress that hung below her knees with trainers and a thin black robe that Senna let her keep since it suited her best. Senna was wearing a red summer dress with thin straps over her shoulders that hung above her knees with black half-boots, and a wide black leather belt around her waist, slanted to her right hip with pockets and pouches around the sides with her wand holster strapped to her right arm.

They sat opposite the man, next to each other. Senna sat by the window, and Ginny took her right hand in her left; they interlocked their fingers with their hands resting on Ginny's lap as they sat back and awaited the trip to Hogwarts impatiently.

Throughout the last week of the holidays; the two girlfriends had both studied everything as hard as they could; concentrating mostly on occlumency and the patronus charm for obvious reasons. They were quite confident in their abilities in these areas, but they still wore their necklaces for the time being, partially because they were a part of their outfits.

"So, who do you think he is?" whispered Ginny curiously pointing out the strange man sleeping soundly opposite them. He must have been on the train for a while, but then it was supposed to get in at nine, so he had plenty of time to fall asleep as the train wouldn't leave until eleven on the dot. "I've never heard of an adult other than the drivers and snack lady being on the train before."

"Um... Professor R. J. Lupin," replied Senna with a huge grin just as the train bumped forward and their journey to school began. They had been running late, but for Weasley's that wasn't unusual, or they could have gotten to the train half an hour before because that was when Senna and Ginny had finished getting ready, as getting ready on time wasn't exactly difficult.

Ginny stared at her in shock. "How'd you know that? Are you psychic or something?"

"No," she replied while stifling a laugh. "It says it on his suitcase," she disagreed, pointing to the battered case next to him, held together with string, sitting under the window.

"Oh," she giggled. "I didn't notice; his case looks to be in ruins: a museum piece maybe?" she added causing them both to laugh.

"Right you are Gin," agreed Senna mischievously. She placed her free hand on the case and shifted it without thought. The light from her fingertips pulsed, and spread out, around the case, morphing it into a beautiful brand-new black plastic shelled case with his name engraved by the handle on a gold coloured plaque in black.

"Do you think he'll like it?" she asked her amused girlfriend as she sat back admiring her handiwork.

Ginny smirked. "Do you think he'll mind you shifting his clothes too?" she asked eagerly as she gave his battered clothes a look of disgust. Her family was poor too, but that didn't mean they had to wear rags, but then she did have a wealthy girlfriend who annoyingly wanted to damn her pride and buy her lots of things and spoil her no matter how hard she protested.

"Yeah, I think that's going too far," she playfully reprimanded just as the door slid open. They looked over and saw Ronald scowling and Hermione looking as polite and nice as Senna remembered her, but she was still too opinionated on books being 'the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth', and that was ignoring her belief in authority figures, which needed to be squished and hampered. Books and teachers were supposed to guide you, and not indoctrinate you – well; the good books were supposed to be like that.

Hermione was about to speak when Ronald beat her to it. "You two get out! We need this compartment!" he demanded heatedly.

Ginny and Senna glared. "No," replied Ginny angrily. "Hermione can come and share _'OUR'_ compartment, but you can get lost, Ronald for speaking to us like that! Who do you think you are?! Malfoy!?" the red-haired girl demanded.

"I'll tell mum about this!" he yelled just as a spell flung him from the compartment and Senna pulled Hermione in by her wrist, surprising the girl, and with a flick and swish of her wand, the door slid closed and locked tight.

"I told him before about not knocking," said Senna happily with a wand in her left-hand. She slid it back into her holster before sitting back. She had let go of Ginny's hand to draw her wand but quickly reclaimed it.

"Take a seat Hermione," she said as they ignored Ron as he was banging on the compartment door and yelling something that was muffled and likely consisted of many insults. Hermione sat opposite, though, not too close to the new teacher as she eyed him nervously.

"I'm surprised Ronald didn't wake Professor Lupin," Senna said sighing and shaking her head in disapproval.

"How did you do that?" asked the bushy haired girl suddenly. "With your wand…? You just used some really advanced magic that shouldn't be taught till fourth year and without speaking, like the banishing charm, and I've never seen that locking charm before."

Senna shrugged. "Just practised... who said we can't teach ourselves useful spells in our free time, but I'm also mostly home-schooled?" she lied with careless nonchalance, which always marvelled Ginny that the hero could be so good at lying that she could probably lie her way into Gringotts's highest security vaults – well with that and her 'super power', she was deadly.

"Anyway," Senna had continued. "The locking charm is quite simple; there are loads of them; I just used one that wasn't at the forefront of any lists, so more easily missed, and banishing… well it helps when you're angry, but banishing and summoning aren't all that difficult once you've got the hang of them, anyway."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "I guess, but you're only a second year and you're pulling off advanced spells like they're easy. Your parents must be pretty good teachers, then?" she suggested thoughtfully.

Senna shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah, I suppose my dad and Aunt Elena are fairly good with magic and stuff," she replied and Ginny marvelled further as Senna forced herself to squirm uncomfortably. "But anyway," she chimed as she pulled a one-eighty and grinned. These spells – any spells really… well they're easy once you've mastered, or got them down, or whatever you want to call it when you're confident enough with them. Then with plenty of overkill practice they become like second nature," supplied Senna with a sweet laugh that said that should have been obvious.

"Oh. Yeah," Hermione replied with a small nod. "That makes sense, as when I was first learning my first spells, they were difficult, but now I know what I'm doing and I've practised, they feel more natural, like I could always do them," she said while Senna nodded in agreement. "It… kind of helps that I love to practice lots new things too. I guess I'll have to try some more advance stuff – well, as long as it's not dangerous or anything. You're probably going to be top of your classes since you seem to be so far ahead," she nodded in approval.

"Maybe," conceded Senna. "But my spells are mainly flashy and spells useful in a fight or something, so I can defend myself and cause as many problems for some horrid criminal as I can," she said sheepishly. "When you travel lots… its good to know how to kick someone's butt, you know?" she asked, and Hermione nodded thoughtfully.

"Hey…! Check this out," interrupted Ginny pointing to the door. Ronald had gone and Malfoy and his goons were trying to open the door with little success.

The three girls laughed at him. It took him about ten minutes before he realised, he couldn't open it, and didn't know the right unlocking spell to even try overpowering and overriding Senna's magic before he stalked off with his minions and a huge scowl on his face.

"I can't believe how long it took him to get lost," Ginny concluded after he had finally gone.

"Yeah, what a pleb," giggled Senna.

They soon settled down for some games, keeping quiet but still surprised the teacher didn't wake up, even when the snack lady stopped by and Senna bought them all some snacks to share.

"We've only got about half an hour before we get there," commented Hermione. "We should…" she trailed off in confusion as the train lunged screeching its brakes almost causing them to go flying from their seats.

"What's going on," asked Ginny a little panicked. She held onto Senna's hand tighter.

"Why is it getting so cold," asked Senna worriedly as the train finally halted, she stared at the windows as the condensation froze over. Then the lamps blew out, pouring them into darkness. "Crap. I wish I could see in the dark," she said but as she did her yes cleared and she could see her girl and Hermione through the dark, but she had to blink away that uncomfortable tingling from her eyes.

"Cats and dogs can," commented Ginny helpfully.

"Some primates can too… humans unfortunately not amongst them," added Hermione trying to keep the conversation nice. "And most birds can see in the dark..."

"D-dementors are boarding the train aren't they," gulped Ginny worriedly.

"Yes," both Hermione and Senna replied nervously.

Senna then stood letting Ginny's hand go as she took some shallow breaths to gain her nerve. "But- Senna, where are you going?" the redhead asked.

"I-I'm going to blast my patronus down the train before it's too cold to think straight," she replied, pulling her wand from her belt. "Aunty Elena taught it to us, so we could be save, Ginny!"

Senna was grinning through the dark as Ginny shot her a wicked glare before she stood. "Okay, I'll help out too, but seriously, Sen, if they get too close I don't think I will be able to fire mine."

"Wait, your aunt was teaching you both magic at the Leaky Cauldron?" Ginny asked as if it was scandalous. "I didn't even know your family was staying at the Cauldron."

"They weren't," Senna said, "but Aunt Elena stopped by all the time to check up on me silly, and dad came by a few times too."

"Oh," Hermione said with a comprehension that parents and guardians likely wouldn't leave their children in hotels without supervision for however long Senna had to stay their while waiting for her new home to become ready to use.

"Err… dementors!" Ginny reminded her girlfriend.

"Right!" Senna agreed as the cold was becoming more impressive and oppressive.

"Ginny! Senna! You shouldn't," whined Hermione, worried. "Even if you have been taught that spell, it will be different under the dementors effects."

"Don't worry Hermione. We've been practising really hard," said Ginny reassuringly as Senna opened the door and the two stepped out, not noticing the teacher stepping out after them still looking sleepy and confused.

Ginny and Senna raised their wands as they saw the foul creatures gliding closer through the train, and they could hear the whimpers of other kids, some even crying.

The cold deepened through skin, muscle, blood, and bones, rattling through the soul as the dementors drew nearer and Ginny and Senna stood fast and wouldn't back down because they had to protect themselves and everybody else.

"I have a new happy memory, Gin," Senna whispered as she leaned over to her girl with a cheeky grin.

"So do I," Ginny agreed quietly smiling at her in affection.

"That day in the Leaky Cauldron!" Ginny said smugly.

Senna giggled. "That day… I met you!"

Their eyes hardened as they looked back at the dark creatures. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Silver ghosts of light raged out from the tips of their wands as Senna's free hand, her right slid into Ginny's free hand, her left; their fingers slinked together as they felt the force pushing them back as the beats of their Patroni screamed and roared with force, windows and glass cracked and shook as it took a moment, pushing back upon their own strength and desire. Then the streaks of silver light burst forth like laser beams cutting through the corridor of the train, shattering windows and tearing into the wood of doors and walls, as they tried to take corporeal form in the small space within the train, growing to fill through compartments and take over the train.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Authors Note:** _thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to follow, favourite, and review. Also, you can follow me on Twitter_ **AT**\- **HeksPhoenix** _(link on profile) where I'll post updates, and do the usual Twitter related things. Also, to get my stories out there please share on any social media networks you might use. Thank you and have a good day._

**_EXTRA! - _**Also, if you are enjoying Shifter, maybe you would enjoy The Source in the Calm of White Fire - below is the first half of chapter 1 for you to preview.

**Synopsis:** Starts during the summer before Harry's sixth year - when he is gifted with a deadly new destiny. He will have to rise up to become a greater hero. Harry and friends will have to stand strong and fight to save their world from Voldemort, corruption, and a powerful new enemy. Harry will have to learn to wield the power of the Dragon and Phoenix, and harness the power of Life and Rebirth, along with hearing voices in his head he discovers secrets even they didn't know as The Source isn't what he - or they believed it ti be.

**The Source in the Calm of White Fire**

**Chapter One**

**Difficulty with Destiny**

Hearing strange voices in your head might seem unusual – and maybe people would say you were nuts. However, to Harry that was normal business. He could even hear his girlfriends voice in his head – well, when they were within a certain distance because of the frequency of their souls and their connection to The Source. Yes, apparently it was spelt with a capital T at all times.

Harry Potter had been a part of this source since he was nearing the end of his second year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That was where he built his connection with Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley. She had almost died. He hadn't known about The Source at the time, but his heroic acts to save that small first years life where what cemented its choice in him as its custodian.

Unfortunately, Ginny was dying. Tom Riddle. The memory or whatever, of the Dark Lord Voldemort had drawn out so much to her life force while trying to bring himself back to life that even once Harry had ended his life, Ginny's life force was too pitiful to regenerate as it would have been able if the process had been stopped sooner.

Harry used his power; his own life to jump start hers. Sharing with her some of his Authority, and in doing so he connected her to The Source through him, and over time that connection grew for both of them from admiration and relief and into love; and hurt like hell had jammed hot pokers through their souls arses.

They both changed in places, fitter, stronger, smarter, and were more magical than they ever could have become without extra boosts from The Source. It had been hundreds of years since The Source had chosen a host – a hero.

It was disconcerting as that gave them a connection to the previous custodians, and the previous custodians closets allies and friends, some of which were quite the surprise. Like, Merlin, and Morgana. The fact Morgana's legend was screwed up was a sore point of hers, as she hadn't actually been fighting with Merlin or Arthur. They had their problems, but they had fought together in the end to save the world, and in so, Camelot fell, and she got the blame.

The previous custodians voices – senses of self were not their souls or anything, but essences of their existence within a realm that would be more like a dream than any kind of reality. Though, no body, not even Harry could visit them. However, if he closed his eyes he could picture them all in a giant meeting hall where they hung out and watched the world around Harry and Ginny when they weren't being blocked off.

In the real world, Harry had pictured, Merlin as an old man with long white beard and hair, and well – Dumbledore-like. In reality the picture Harry saw in his head was a young man with short black hair and clean shaven. Apparently, the appearances within The Source were of them as their younger forms – or the forms from a time when they felt most at ease or happy when they were alive – or at their physical peak, and not from when they died of old age if they reached that miracle age.

"_I am rather handsome!" _the voice of a trickster commented with a laugh from deep within Harry's mind from the connection. That was Loki, 'god' of tricks and fire from Norse mythology. He hadn't been a custodian; his brother Thor had held the power of The Source, but he wasn't as much of an arsehole as he was made out to be in legends.

Harry rolled his eyes, but the 'god' was fairly good looking he would secretly admit as he blocked that thought from shining through.

"_On my name!"_ another voice blazed with heat. He was still quite full on his 'godliness'. _"I am the most-!"_

"_Ra, please!"_ interrupted another. Normally common sense. It was Merlin. _"I happen to know that many ladies wanted me-!"_

"_Boys!"_ harrumphed an annoyed female voice. It was Isis. Harry could sense the eye-roll from the beautiful dark-skinned woman as he eased the door shut on that part of his connection; the only part he could cut off thankfully; the knowledge and wisdom of the great mage of the past.

Harry sighed and rubbed his brow from where he lay back on his bed at the Dursley's – he hated it there. It was mainly to keep Dumbledore from loosing his shit and crying about how Harry can only be safe there. Harry was tempted to just tell the old man to fuck off – or make a deal – if Dumbledore can stay at the Dursley's for a week disguised as Harry for a _FULL_ week without hexing them Harry would never complain again. He doubted the old man would go for it, but the thought was amusing.

It wouldn't have been so bad if Harry's godfather, Sirius was free, but no matter what those ignorant idiots at the Ministry still wouldn't listen to him about getting Sirius fair representation. However, it was only a matter of time until that little rat, Peter Pettigrew was caught and put behind bars – or squashed under foot.

Though, on a happy note, in about two more weeks, Harry would have stayed at the Dursley's his mandatory bullshit about of time and get to spend the rest of the time, and his sixteenth birthday at the Weasley's. Then to top things off he got to testify on Fudge, who was being charged with corruption and all that bull and would hopefully – at the least be oust from office, but if all went swimmingly, he would be joining, Umbridge in jail, and if something went wrong, nothing would change that Umbridge would likely get out even though she was charged with child abuse and assault of minors.

Harry, however, couldn't wait to add testimony against the scrawny little treasure trove. The dick was always taking campaign money from seriously questionable sources like he was clever rather than greedy.

However; that wasn't the concerning part of Harry's holiday. According to the voices in his head he was fine, better than fine, but Harry had been feeling so bloody hot. His bedroom window was wide open, and he had crafted some air conditioning charms into the walls to cool down, but he was still sweating buckets and drenching his sheets.

"I'm pretty sure I'm sick," Harry said to himself.

However, he was surprised when he got a reply as the connection to the past custodians was open. _"Well, you don't look so good."_ It was Apollo. _"But… I can't find anything wrong with you, and I was the world's greatest healer."_

"Yeah; thanks for telling me something I don't know?" Harry replied out loud as thinking hurt too much.

"_There's a tongue of fire licking your right hand,"_ another voice answered. It was Hades. It was something he would notice first as Harry lifted his hand and looked at the embers of white flames dancing around his fingers. It was similar to one of Hades's favourite tricks for – as he put it – looking 'cool', and he always did air quote cool as it was fire, not ice.

"It… doesn't hurt," Harry muttered in surprise as he brought his hand closer to his face and could see his hand through the flickering embers. "It isn't burning me… but-but. That isn't my magic?" he added as he flicked his fingers and the white flickers of flame blew out easily.

"_That is concerning,"_ Merlin agreed worriedly. _"Your magic… fluctuated when you blew out that flame – it is coming from you – I think."_

"_I would have to agree,"_ Ra's voice rumbled. _"Fire is my thing – but… I am unsure as to that flame – it does seem familiar."_

"_Yes… I was thinking that too," _Merlin agreed thoughtfully.

"_You know – we're supposed to have answers,"_ interrupted another voice. It was Osiris, and he sounded tired. _"I'll go find Thoth, since you seem to be useless at remembering the small details you probably overlooked at the time."_

"_We're not like those Mortal inventions!"_ Ra said and sounded like he was sulking. _"Those – those computer things that store information – we are sentient ghosts and fallible in our duties because of that… and Thoth is just a freak – how can anyone be so perfect at remembering every little detail of everything that lacks any importance for our Custodians?!"_

"_I don't know,"_ Osiris said. _"But he is never around when we need him."_

"_He's not that useful anyway,"_ Ra said. _"Always with history and boring stuff like that, and with his talents he could have been a wealth of magical knowledge for all of our Custodians!"_

Harry groaned as he interrupted because they wouldn't shut up otherwise. "Okay… I get it, find Thoth in wherever he hangs out in Sourcey Dreamland," he said snickering as he could hear the groaning as he still thought that joke was funny, and better be optimistic than moan about his terrible fever too much. "I'll just have to apparate away as fast as I can if I start creating big fire bombs or something."

"_Probably a good idea,"_ Isis agreed.

"Yeah, but I seriously feel like I've been running laps," he said as he clenched at his chest suddenly. "And my chest hurts, and my muscles are throbbing, and I think I've grown an inch in the past few days; even my bones are aching."

**Authors Note 02:** If you were intrigued by the first half of this chapter, you can read the rest from the link in my profile.


End file.
